Vida Familiar
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Serie de viñetas con escenas de la vida cotidiana que lleva la familia del Avatar... AangxKatara.
1. Resfriado

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola de nuevo!

**ANTES QUE NADA.**

Este no es un fic en sí. Es una simple colección de viñetas que reflejan la vida marital de Aang y Katara y la de su familia. No tiene un argumento, ni una secuencia. Llevo escritas unas cinco viñetas. Las iré agregando conforme las vaya haciendo. Quería compartirlas con ustedes, para que me digan que opinan. Éste fue la primera que hice, es cortita y pretende ser cómica (pretende porque la comedia no se me da mucho que digamos).

Así que, no tienen que matarme por no actualizar las demás historias. Ésta colección no me distraerá mucho.

¿Le dan una oportunidad?

* * *

**DEDICADO A:** Todos los **Lectores Anónimos.**

Sonará extraño, lo sé, pero ustedes aunque no me dejen un comentario leen mis historias, y solo por eso soy feliz. Les guste o no les gusten mis fics, con el hecho de haberle dado una oportunidad para mí es más que suficiente ¡Gracias por leer! =D

* * *

**Resfriado.**

**.**

**.**

Katara no había visto a Aang enfermo salvo en dos ocasiones; la primera, cuando Azula casi lo mata en Ba Sing Se. La segunda, cuando insistió en pasar por la tundra del Polo Norte sin abrigo y pescó una fiebre que lo hirvió vivo por tres días. Su novio, ahora marido, gozaba de una salud endiabladamente buena, que gente envidiaría con facilidad.

Fue una cualidad que sus hijos heredaron, para gran gusto de su madre, que recordaba muy pocas ocasiones en que su maternal corazón se sintió preocupado por la salud de sus hijos. Pero claro, no todo es siempre fácil ¿Verdad?

El mundo estaba encantado. Cuando la amistad y empatía creció enormemente entre las naciones, hubo algunas quejas por los embajadores de Polo Norte y el Polo Sur que no soportaban el extremo calor de la Nación de Fuego, acostumbrados claro al helado extremo del mundo. Unos científicos desarrollaron la solución.

Lo llamaban Control de Clima. Era una máquina con un motor curioso que usaba turbinas pequeñas, no tan filosas, colocadas en puntos especiales y que generaban succión del aire. La particularidad era que ésta acción lo empujaba, en vez de comprimirlo, lo cual lo mantenía fresco en vez de caliente. Sokka fue de hecho parte de los inventores de éste extraño aparato. Los aires generados en la Sala de Control pasaban a una serie de ventiladores (tubos finos que tenían rejillas para esparcir el aire en las habitaciones) Los ventiladores recorrían todo el edificio manteniendo un clima fresco y agradable.

Claro que este invento llegó muy pronto a Ciudad República y el primer edificio en instalar el aparato fue, desde luego, donde trabajaba Sokka: el Palacio de Justicia y Consejo. Ahí se reunían los concejales, políticos y líderes de la ciudad. Y claro, el Avatar.

—¿Estás cómodo ahí, Aang?—le preguntó Sokka en varias ocasiones. El asiento de Aang estaba colocado justo bajo la rejilla por donde entraba todo el aire helado. Ese día hacía fresco, lo que ocasionaba un aire aún más frío que de costumbre—Mi hermana me matará si dejo que te enfermes.

Aang rió de buena gana mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Estoy bien, no es como si no hiciera frío en los Templos del Aire. Créeme, ésta capa me cubre lo suficiente—y señaló sus túnicas de Maestro Aire.—Deja de angustiarte tanto.

—Como digas—y rebatieron el tema sobre las órdenes policiacas del día.

Pero Aang no había visitado ni los Templos ni los Polos en diez años. Y estaba más bien acostumbrado al clima tropical, caliente, de la Nación de Fuego (donde había estado los últimos dos meses) así como la fresca y templada Isla del Templo Aire, donde colocar los Controladores de Aire resultaba por demás innecesario.

El primer síntoma de Aang fue la nariz un poco congestionada con la cual regresó a casa. Katara le preparó un té especial para aquello, pensado que eso bastaría. Pero no, solo le dio el tiempo al virus para encubar. A la mañana siguiente, Aang estaba caliente, sudando y con una gripe espantosa.

Poca cosa, si eres una persona normal. Pero no si eres un Maestro Aire.

Katara fue despertada por un viento que la tumbó de la cama, ella se acomodó el cabello mientras se ponía en pie, mirando a su esposo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—replicó, molesta por ser despertada tan bruscamente.

—Lo siento—sonaba ronco, con la cara roja y la nariz congestionada—No fue mi… Ahhh

Estornudó.

Y el aire que generó mandó las sábanas a volar, hizo temblar la mesita de noche y casi tumba el jarrón. Katara no daba crédito a eso.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Ya es hora de…!

La puerta se abrió por Kya, pero apenas la niña entró un soplo intenso la mandó lejos golpeando a la niña de doce años contra la pared del pasillo.

—¡Perdona mi amor!—gritó Aang, pero estornudó otra vez y el aire se arremolinó cerca de la ventana, ondeando con fuerza las cortinas.

—Cielo, será mejor que te cambies. Levanta a tus hermanos, iré en seguida—Kya obedeció a su madre inmediatamente.

Pero los dolores de cabeza de Katara no habían ni empezado. Kya y Bumi habían padecido resfriados de pequeños y sus cuerpos no resintieron la presencia de su padre, a no ser que los mandara volando sin intención. No fue lo mismo con el pequeño de Tenzin, que su tierna edad de siete, quedó inmediatamente contaminado.

El niño estornudó por la noche, en la cena, y salió disparado hacia el techo. Aang le siguió mandando la ensalada a todas partes y tumbando un par de platos que se hicieron añicos en el suelo. Tenzin terminó de romper la vajilla y tumbar una puerta de la alacena, al tiempo que Aang mandó volando las cortinas de la ventana y destrozó el jarrón que Hakoda les dio como regalo de bodas.

—¡Suficiente!—declaró la maestra agua, incapaz de presenciar cómo su casa era destruida de esa forma.—¡Ustedes dos!—señaló a su marido y a su hijo—¡En cuarentena!

Cuando llegó la misiva al Consejo de que el Avatar no se presentaría "porque su esposa lo había encerrado en una alcoba donde sus poderes no causaran desastre al estar desenfrenados por culpa de un resfriado" causó la risa total del Concejal Sokka, y de la Jefa de Policía Toph ¡Oh, ya se podían imaginar al pobre de Aang destruyendo todo con sus ventiscas por los estornudos y a Katara volviéndose loca tratando de salvar sus objetos de vidrio y porcelana!

La carta también decía que Tenzin estaba enfermo y que Aang seguramente faltaría a todas las juntas de la semana. Conociendo a Katara, cuando Aang regresara lo haría hasta estar libre de cualquier síntoma y con "herramientas para combatir el clima".

—Apuesto a que vendrá con abrigo del Polo Sur—le dijo Sokka a su vieja amiga, la Bandida Ciega, ante el estupor de los demás concejales—Si, uno grande y esponjado, con motivos de Maestro Agua ¡Quizá confeccionado por ella misma!

—No—respondió Toph cruzándose brazos—Volverá ya sea con una bufanda tejida a mano, o con el juego completo de gorro, bufanda y guantes, que la Reina Azucarada habrá hecho con sus propias manos solo para él.

—¿Dinero o pertenencia?

—Que sean cien piezas de oro.

—¡Hecho!—y estrecharon las manos.

Los demás miembros del Consejo bajaron los ojos resignados. A veces costaba creer que esas personas enfrente de ellos fueran héroes mundiales, los mejores maestros del mundo, sabios y poderosos que acabaran con la guerra de los Cien Años.

El Templo en la Isla del Aire siempre era un lugar tranquilo, cómodo, confortable, ideal para desarrollar la espiritual y desconectarte del mundo por unos segundos, rencontrándote contigo mismo. Al menos casi todo el tiempo.

—¡No, no!—dijo Katara con la voz más bien asustada que enojada—No entres a la cocina ¡Tenzin!

El niño, que inocentemente fue por vaso de agua, estornudó y terminó volando hacia el techo, amenazando con caer cerca de la estufa encendida donde algunas verduras hervían lentamente. Katara soltó lo que tenía en sus manos y de un salto sostuvo en el aire a su hijo, librándolo del peligro inmediato.

¡Pum!

Miró hacia atrás, había dejado caer una gran caja de madera tallada regalo del Rey Tierra donde tenía guardadas varias vasijas y platos de cerámica especial. Solo de escuchar el estruendo gimió encogiéndose: Adiós a sus vasijas finas.

—Lo siento mami—declaró el pequeño, viéndola acongojada.

—Ya no importa amor ¿Qué haces fuera del cuarto?

—Vine por agua.

Katara lo dejo en el suelo un momento, le dio el vaso con agua y lo llevó inmediatamente hacia la habitación. Aang estaba en la cama, casi dormido. Se removió cuando escuchó los pasos entrando en la recámara. Katara cargaba a Tenzin y a una vasija llena de botellas.

—¿Es hora?—preguntó.

—Así es. Compórtense los dos.

La medicina era amarga y rasposa al gusto, pero al menos tenía fama de ser muy efectiva. No obstante, los estornudos siguieron por varias noches más. Kya y Bumi no paraban de reír, era divertido ver a su hermano menor tan apenado y a su madre histérica corriendo para salvar sus pertenencias de las ventiscas.

Una semana después, los dos Maestros Aire estaban perfectamente curados ¿El saldo? doce jarrones destrozados, tres juegos de vasijas hechas añicos, cinco cortinas destruidas, dos mesitas de noche rotas, una habitación completamente desacomodada y casi destruida, así como una despeinada Katara y una Kya riendo al lado de Bumi mientras eran lanzadas repetidas veces hacia el cielo.

Y así fue como Sokka perdió cien piezas de oro. Porque Aang regresó no muy feliz vistiendo un gorro, una bufanda y con los guantes en la mano.

* * *

Corto y sin mucho sentido ¿verdad?... ¡los demás son mejores!

Gracias por leerlo =)


	2. Lectura

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO SIN GANAR POR ELLO.**

**¡H**ola de nuevo a todo el mundo!

Caray, no esperaba que les gustara tanto "Resfriado" como ya les había dicho, éstas viñetas las tengo escritas, así que les traje ésta rápidamente. No tienen orden cronológico, al caso, no tienen ningún orden, para que no se espanten. Ésta también pretendió ser cómica, ojalá les guste xD

Comentarios:

Helenil: ¿de verdad te hice sonreír aún enfadada? ¡que genial! bueno, a lo mejor no soy tan mala comediante como yo creía...muchas gracias por leerme, me pone bastante feliz :)

Lola Lovarou: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, por personalmente, nunca he considerado que sea buena escribiendo comedia, aunque me esfuerzo lo mas que puedo ¡es bueno ver que tantos frutos! =D

Katara 2323: ¡Hola! ya tengo el otro, espero también te guste =)

Ddcake: me alegro mucho que te gustara ¡disfruta de éste también!

HachikoLovePaulinne: precisamente lo que quería hacer con éstas viñetas era mostrar algo más relajado, sin dramas ni tantos meollos que resolver. Simples escenas graciosas o tranquilas de sus vidas cotidianas. Me alegro que te guste.

Nieve Taisho: Ya que tu eres muchísimo mejor en comedia que yo, tomaré como un halago que te haya dado risa, de verdad ¡Un ENORME halago! estoy feliz de que me salió bien.

Este es un poco más largo que el anterior. Disfruten.

* * *

**Lectura.**

**.**

**.**

Había tres cosas que todo Nómada del Aire sabía hacer: meditar, Aire-Control y leer.

Para los Nómadas del Aire la mejor forma de transmitir el conocimiento era la escritura. Pocas personas tenían el inmenso don de la palabra y nadie estaba exento de la muerte. El papel era inmortal, y la sabiduría de personas que habían vivido antes que nosotros podía ser prontamente llamada para despejar las dudas contemporáneas.

Al pasar los años Aang pudo finalmente recobrar su pasión por la lectura. Los tiempos de paz dieron pauta ilimitada a los escritores para finalmente pasmar en papel sus ideas sin restricciones. A Aang le encantaban, sobre todo, las obras que se escribían sobre su cultura. Muchas personas acudieron a él en entrevistas especiales y recorrieron los Templos buscando vestigios en la reconstrucción de los Nómadas del Aire.

Con el paso del tiempo, hubo escritores que realizaron mejor que otros esa tarea. Aang leía todos los libros que se publicaban sobre los Nómadas del Aire, pero su autor favorito era sin lugar a dudas, el escritor originario de la Nación de Fuego Tio-Lee.

Lo conocía en persona, le había hecho un montón de entrevistas. Tio-Lee acababa de publicar su último que libro que llegó prontamente a Ciudad República: "El efecto de la espiritualidad Nómada Aire sobre la vida cotidiana para mejorar la calidad del vida" un título muy largo, pero que captó inmediatamente la atención de Aang.

Con su nuevo libro en mano, viendo la portada que contenía un hermoso dibujo sobre el símbolo del Aire-Control, Aang se puso a pensar en todo lo que podría contener ese libro que quizá él no conocía.

Sentándose, abrió la primera página…

—¡Papá!—gritó Kya, corriendo hacia él—¡Papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá…!

Aang suspiró.

—¿Si, Kya?

La niña de diez años saltaba enojada alrededor del sillón con sus manos juntas.

—¡Bumi no me deja de molestar!—gritó.

El susodicho de ocho años apareció corriendo.

—¡Mentira!—gritó el niño en su defensa—Es ella la culpable de todo ¡Ella, ella, ella!

—¡No es cierto, cara de sapo!

—¡Si lo es, pez con escamas!

—¡Tonto!

—¡Mala!

—¡Oso retrasado!

—¡Basta!—gritó Aang—No quiero volver a oír que se insultan de ese modo ¿Oyeron?

Los dos niños se callaron y con muecas en sus rostros vieron a su padre.

—Si…

Aang cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre su regazo.

—Y bien… ¿Qué pasa ahora?

¿Y porqué no fueron con Katara, como siempre lo hacen?

—Estaba haciendo mi práctica de Agua-Control como mamá me pidió, pero Bumi se la pasa tratando de distraerme.

Aang miró a su otro hijo.

—¿Eso es cierto?

—¡Ella se distrae sola!—dijo el niño—Yo estaba en el jardín tratando de asustar a Tenzin.

Aang frunció el ceño.

—¿Y porqué querías asustar a Tenzin?

—Porque es divertido—respondió con la cabeza baja—Sobre todo cuando dizque medita…

—¡Pero no tenías porqué saltar hacia mí!—reclamó Kya—Papi, ya estaba dominando el látigo doble cuando él saltó de repente y gritó ¡Perdí la concentración!

—Pero si ya lo estabas haciendo puedes hacerlo de nuevo—le dijo Aang a su hija mayor con una sonrisa—Anda al estanque y sigue practicando, hija. Te aseguro que lo conseguirás en menos de lo que te imaginas.

Kya sonrió y salió hacia al patio del Templo. Bumi iba a correr también pero Aang lo detuvo agarrándole por la muñeca. El niño se esperaba un castigo. Usualmente Aang lo haría, pero ahora quería leer, y necesitaba calma y serenidad para ello.

—Bumi, te lo digo en serio, no molestes a tu hermana—después agregó en tono de burla—Porque cuando domine el látigo doble serás su primer blanco y no estaré siempre para desviarle el agua ¿Entendido?

—Completamente papá.

Mientras Bumi se alejaba Aang juraría que se le estaba olvidando algo por decirle, pero supuso que no sería demasiado importante. Retomó su atención al libro, abriéndolo de nuevo en la primera página.

_PREFACIO_

_La cultura de los Nómadas del Aire…_

—¡Papá!—gritó Kya, desde algún punto del Templo. Su potente voz, aguda por su tierna edad, resonaba en las paredes—¡Tía Toph está aquí! ¡Con Lin!

—Gracias—respondió, gritando hacia la ventana para que su hija, seguro en el patio, la escuchara.

…_Ha prevalecido a pesar…_

—¡Pies Ligeros!—gritó Toph, entrando a su estudio sin mesura ni consideración alguna—Te estaba buscando.

Una figurilla graciosa y coqueta comenzó a saltar hacia él.

—¡Tío Aang, tío Aang!—gritaba la pequeña Lin, de cinco años.

Aang dejó el libro sobre el pequeño buró de al lado y sonrió disimuladamente a la pequeña. La niña extendía sus brazos hacia el Avatar. Aang no pudo con su corazón tan sensible y la cargó suavemente colocándola sobre su regazo, permaneciendo sentado. Eso mientras Toph se acercaba hacia él.

—¿Verdad que no haces nada importante?—preguntó con claro énfasis en la afirmación.

—Bueno, yo…

—¡Lo sabía!—Toph sonrió—Sokka me habló, hay alguna especie de banda criminal en el centro ¿Te puedo dejar a mi retoño?—señaló hacia Lin, acomodada en sus brazos.

¿Pero dónde estaba Katara?

—Es que….

—No insistas en venir, yo puedo sola. Además, en lo que Katara termina con el parto de una acólita creo que los niños están en tu total responsabilidad.

Ah, era eso… ¿Un parto?

—Pero, pero yo…

—No te quejes que tu amas a los niños—Toph le habló esta vez a su hija—Lin, mamá volverá pronto. Mientras pórtate bien y no le causes problemas al tío Aang ¿Entendido?

—¡Si mami!

Toph salió sin decir nada más. Lin miró a Aang con una sonrisa, dispuesta a escuchar lo que él le fuera a decir. El que la niña fuera una terca parecida a su madre no borraba la ternura que cualquier pequeña de cinco años posee en su inocencia. Aang la abrazó y después la dejó en el suelo.

—Tengo unas cosas importantes que leer—le dijo a la niña, cuando sintió por medio de vibraciones que Toph estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlo—¿Por qué no vas al patio a jugar con Tenzin, o con Bumi?

Aang podía presumir que tanto sus hijos como sus muchos sobrinos eran amigos en toda la extensión de la palabra (con sobrinos no solo se refería a los hijos de Sokka, si no a los de Zuko y a la hija de Toph).

—¡Yupi!—la niña corrió hacia el patio.

Aang se preguntó mentalmente si no se arrepentiría de eso luego. A él le encantaba jugar con sus hijos y más cuando se reunían varios primos para hacer los juegos más divertidos. Pero quería leer. Y Katara ocupada en un parto no le ayudaría a mantener los niños lejos del estudio.

Suspiró, pero agarró el libro y lo abrió en la primera página, que seguía sin poder terminar.

…_de que fue parcialmente destruida hace más de cien años. Y es importante destacar el nivel espiritual que los Monjes y Sacerdotisas aplicaron a sus vidas más que como leyes o preceptos, como concepciones propias de la forma en que se veía el mundo ante sus ojos más agudos ante las necesidades espirituales de lo que nosotros jamás hemos podido entender…._

—¡Papá!—gritó Kya nuevamente, apareciendo en la puerta del estudio con Lin al lado.—¡Papá!

Aang suspiró cansadamente, bajando el libro.

—¿Si, cariño?

—No encuentro a Bumi y Tenzin está "meditando"—dijo la palabra haciendo comillas con sus dedos—¿Podemos Lin y yo jugar?

Usualmente no se haría esa pregunta. Pero Kya tenía diez años y Lin cinco. Desde que el hijo mayor de Sokka, Theo (un dinámico chico de once) lastimó sin querer mientras jugaba a Tenzin (de cinco, como Lin) Katara impuso la norma de que los primos con grandes diferencias de edad debían antes avisar a los mayores de sus juegos, para evitar heridas y golpes.

—¿A qué jugarían?

—Escondidas.

Aang detectó un brillo en los ojos de su hija, pero asintió.

—Con mucho cuidado.

—¡Claro papi!

Las dos niñas salieron del estudio corriendo por el pasillo.

…_Visitar los Templos Aire me hizo sentir la misma paz que los Monjes debieron sentir en esos lugares…._

—¿Tío?

No puede ser.

Aang dejó el libro nuevamente en el buró dirigiendo la mirada al umbral donde estaban sus sobrinos. Theo, Yue y Hakoda (de once, nueve y siete respectivamente) vieron a Aang con rostros curiosos.

—¿Niños?—¿es que Sokka tuvo la misma idea que Toph?—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Papá nos mandó en el monorriel—respondió Theo—Parece que fue a una persecución con tía Toph en el centro.

Si, la misma idea. ¿Es que solamente el Templo era un lugar seguro para los niños? ¿Tenía que ser precisamente en ese día?

—Imagino que Sokka vendrá por ustedes más tarde ¿No?

—Si, eso dijo papá.

—¿Y qué más?

—Que no le causáramos problemas.

—¿Solo eso?

—Así es.

Sonaba tan, pero _tan_ Sokka.

—Lin está en el patio jugando con Kya. Si quieren unírseles…

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces para que los tres salieran corriendo.

La conciencia de Aang comenzaba a calarle. Tenía siete niños bajo su cuidado. Siete. Sus tres hijos y sus cuatro sobrinos. Muchos acólitos estarían seguro con Katara ayudándole con el parto y los demás haciendo quehaceres. Su único deber era cuidar de los niños pero… quería leer ¿Porqué no le dejaban leer?

El libro le hacía guiños desde la superficie de madera. Aang lo miró deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas _"Una hoja más y te vas a ver qué hacen"_ se dijo a sí mismo, porque conocía tan bien a sus hijos como a sus sobrinos para saber que cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo _juntos_, no podía ser bueno.

…_Como si las piedras hubieran capturado la armonía de las personas que en él habitaban y lo siguen proyectando a pasar de los años. Quizá lo hagan por toda la eternidad…._

—¡NO!

SPLASH

PUM

BOOM

—¡AHH!

Algo en su interior se lo decía.

Aang saltó por la ventana y cayó con su Aire-Control en el patio grácilmente. Kya y Lin estaban en el estanque, empapadas. Yue en el suelo y cerca del estanque miraba al agua casi con miedo mientras Theo y Hakoda se echaban a reír.

—¡Serán…!

Kya entonces les lanzó unas enormes bolas de agua que inmediatamente empaparon a los niños. Ellos vieron a Kya con recelo y Yue se alejó de ellos buscando mantenerse seca. Los niños entraron al agua dispuestos a empezar una pelea cuando…

—¡Paren!—gritó Aang, sacudiendo el agua del estanque—Y salgan inmediatamente de ahí.

Los cuatro niños vieron al Avatar molesto. Resignados, con la cabeza baja, salieron de uno en uno. Aang los formó enfrente de sí y agradeció sus poderes. Hasta la más mínima gota de agua salió desprendida de sus prendas dejándolos secos.

—¿No pueden estar ni diez minutos tranquilos?

—Eh…

—¡No respondan!—Aang no quería saber esa respuesta.—Dejaré las cosas claras. Katara está ocupada, y yo también. Pero lo mío es menos importante.—mucho menos, cabe destacar—Ustedes permanecerán aquí, jugarán tranquilos, yo subiré, terminaré lo mío y volveré en quince minutos tanto a inspeccionarlos como para unirme a sus travesuras ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo—respondieron con carita de regañados.

Aang los contó.

—¿Dónde están Tenzin y Bumi?

—Tenzin allá—señaló Kya al pabellón de meditación, donde se podía ver la figurita tranquila y sentada—Bumi no sé, quizá en su cuarto.

¿Bumi en su cuarto? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Debería aprovecharlo ahora que podía.

—Bien, ahora vuelvo.

Aang saltó hacia la ventana de su estudio y entró en ella. Solo para encontrar a una figura morena sentada en el escritorio con el libro tan preciado en sus manos.

— "El efecto de la espiritualidad Nómada Aire sobre la vida cotidiana para mejorar la calidad del vida"—Katara leyó el título analizadoramente—¿Esta era la lectura tan importante que los niños me dijeron te tenía encerrado en el estudio?—lo miró fijo.

—Nunca dije que fuera muy importante—respondió—¡Ni estoy encerrado en el estudio!—señaló la puerta abierta.

—Sí, cómo no…

Katara se puso de pie dejando el libro de lado sobre el escritorio.

—¿Todo bien en el parto?

—Así es. ¿Y desde cuando somos las niñeras de la ciudad?

—Solo de Sokka y Toph—le corrigió dulcemente—Y lo somos desde hoy.

—Mmm…

Apenas iban a inclinarse para darse un beso cuando...

—¡AHHHH!

—¡BUMI!

—¡Papá, Bumi asustó a Tenzin y creo que se desmayo!—gritó Kya.

Ah, era eso lo que se le olvidaba… Bumi en su cuarto era un milagro imposible.

—Creo que tu lectura deberá esperar, Aang.

El Avatar suspiró resignado.

—Lo sé.

Los dos salieron rumbo al patio, pensando ahora qué pasaría en los minutos que tardaban en llegar.

* * *

No me acuerdo en qué fic leí que a Aang le encantaba leer. No me parece una idea del todo descabellada, porque los Nómadas del Aire, con lo espirituales que son, pudieron haber sido muy culturares. Ésta idea me sedujo, me atrapó y me encantó. Espero les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


	3. Primer Beso

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

**¡H**ola a todos nuevamente! Nunca pensé que esos dos capitulos cortitos fueran tan... bien recibidos. Muchas gracias. Aquí les traigo el otro que tenía terminado. Fue una idea que cruzó por mi mente una vez que vi el capitulo "Jet" espero les guste.

Comentarios:

klan: me alegro muchísimo que te hayan ayudado a mejorarte el humor, eso es lo que más me encanta de la lectura. Te ayuda a despejar la mente. Es sensacional y me halaga que mis escritos tengan ese poder ¡Gracias! y este tiene un poco más de kataang.

Fireeflower: para escribir el de "Lectura" me basé en una experiencia personal, pero un poco cambiada. Estaba un día inspirada escribiendo fanfics en mi computadora cuando llegaron mis tíos, mi papá y mis primos... en un lapso de cinco minutos de diferencia y, otros diez minutos después, mis amigos me visitaron. Es lo peor cuando te interrumpen sin ton ni son. Pero ni modo; me alegro que te hayas sentido identificada, quiere decir que si los estoy haciendo bien =D

Katara2323: Hola, muchas gracias, me alegra demasiado que te haya gustado.

Pepe-In-Mars: me halaga que me creas buena comediante, porque la verdad, siempre me he considerado una pésima en el arte de hacer reír a las personas (me hacen llorar de emoción) ¡Gracias!

Emilia-Romagna: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado =D

Nieve Taisho: viniendo de ti, que considero la mejor comediante del fandom Avatar, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado =)

HachikoLovePauline: es que Aang no estaba del todo enojado, estaba más bien desesperado, él quería leer y no lo dejaban, pobrecito... xD Muchísimas gracias por comentar =)

Y gracias a los **lectores anónimos.**

Chicos, de verdad me han halagado demasiado, siempre me he considerado una pésima escritora de comedia y saber que los dos capítulos anteriores les hicieron reír fue para mí más gratificante que cualquier otra cosa, gracias por su apoyo, sin ustedes no sería nada.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Primero Beso**

**.**

**.**

—Papá—dijo un Bumi de apenas doce años—¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?

Aang quedó paralizado al instante por la repentina pregunta de su hijo.

No fue el único. Kya, de quince años y que estaba leyendo despreocupadamente en el sillón, dejó su libro de lado para ver a su padre cuyas mejillas repentinamente se pusieron coloradas. Tenzin de diez había estado practicando las maniobras de Aire-Control bellamente pintadas en pergaminos que Aang le regaló unas semanas atrás, y detuvo sus movimientos para ver en el comedor a su hermano mayor.

Katara había estado viendo la práctica de Tenzin mientras terminaba de coser un elaborado atuendo de Aire-Control que insistió en perfeccionar para su hijo menor. Ella dejó la labor de lado para ver hacia su esposo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Aang miró al causante de todo el relajo. Bumi estaba completamente sonrojado y tenía las manos entrelazadas en su espalda, viendo tímidamente a su papá bajando el rostro. Aang y Katara habían narrado en innumerables ocasiones a sus hijos la lista de aventuras que pasaron en su juventud. Y en su más tierna infancia, llenos de ilusiones, vieron las historias de romance entre sus progenitores como algo hermoso.

Ahora mayores lo veían con más recelo, pero eso no borraba el hecho de que los chicos deseaban secretamente tener una vida amorosa tan llena de maravillas como la fue la de sus padres. Aang y Katara habían dicho sobre su primer beso _juntos_ en el en la balcón de Ba Sing Se; un momento determinante en sus vidas.

Aunque su primer beso en realidad fue en la Cueva de los Dos Enamorados, ellos le tenían un particular afecto al recuerdo de Ba Sing Se porque selló el inicio de su relación. Y era el que más seguidamente le contaban a sus tres pequeños antes de que sus hormones les hicieran ver aquello como repulsivo viniendo de sus progenitores.

Katara podía ver duda en los ojos de su esposo, quizá él se estaría preguntando cuál beso decirle a Bumi, la morena no podía estar equivocada. Aang estaba algo nervioso, y es que en toda su vida, que llegaba ya casi a los treinta y cinco años, nunca, _nunca_, le habían preguntado por su _primer_ beso. Ni Katara.

—Ya te hemos dicho de nuestro primer beso, Bumi—habló Katara viendo a su esposo tan reticente y pensativo—En el balcón.

—Si, lo sé mamá—Bumi realmente no quería hablar de eso con su madre. Quería una charla hombre a hombre con su padre sobre el tema—Pero quiero que papá me diga cómo sintió _su primer_ beso.

—Eh… ¿Mi primer beso con tu madre? ¿O mi primer beso de todos?—Aang soltó esa pregunta incapaz de ser deshonesto con su hijo, o con cualquier persona en realidad.

—Obviamente nuestro… un momento ¿Qué?—Katara miró a Aang impresionada—¿Tu primer beso? ¿Y no conmigo?

—Bueno…

Katara sentía que había sido engañada toda su vida ¿Acaso Aang pudo haber tenido un romance a sus espaldas? ¿Durante la guerra, cuando él juraba estar enamorado de ella? ¿Con quién? ¿Quién fue la fulana en cuestión? ¿Por qué? ¿En qué momento que ni cuenta se dio?

—¡Qué escondido la tenías, _cariño_!—gritó—Todos queremos saber ahora ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?—con la mirada hacía un reto impresionante. Katara estaba ahora de pie y desde luego, no habría paz en esa casa hasta el asunto llegara a su fin.

Kya y Tenzin se vieron entre sí alarmados. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que su madre se enojaba de esa forma con su padre, tan escasas que apenas podían recordar alguna. Tenzin miró a Bumi con la oración de "es tu culpa" pasmada en toda su cara y el chico bajo la cabeza ante la inminente verdad.

—Katara, no…

—Solamente di cual fue tu primer beso—espetó con enfado la morena.

Aang resopló.

—Tenía diez años—dijo la edad con claro énfasis de hacerle ver a Katara, que en esa época ni siquiera ella había nacido—Y fue con una niña Nómada Aire.

Katara ante esa información bajo la guardia abruptamente.

—Fui al Templo Aire del Oeste con el Monje Gyatso. Nos quedamos ahí un par de meses. En ese Templo se entrenaban a niñas, como en el Templo del Este. Conocí a muchas. Una de ellas se llamaba Ganna. Me llevó a un jardín de rosas. En mi defensa, ella me robó el beso. Pero fue una experiencia muy bonita.

Katara en primera instancia se sintió aliviada de que ese beso fuera completamente inocente a una edad tierna, después, una completa tonta por haber cuestionado la lealtad de su esposo en una época que ni siquiera los dos se conocían. Se llevo una mano a sus cabellos, un gesto que Aang sabía, mostraba cuán nerviosa se encontraba.

—Em… bueno, eso suena tierno—dijo Katara, incapaz de saber qué decir.

Aang rodó los ojos.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué te pones así—le replicó, sentido—Creo haberte dejado perfectamente claro desde hace más de diez años que nunca he visto a ninguna mujer como te veo a ti.

Kya, adolescente al final de cuentas, juntó ambas manos reclinándose sobre ellas mientras sentía enternecer su corazón ante tan linda declaración ¡Que tierno era su papá! Ojalá algún día encontrara un hombre tan cariñoso…

—¿Cómo querías que reaccionara, entonces?—le contestó Katara, no enojada pero igualmente sentida—Es como si me hubieras engañado toda la vida.

Aang esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Yo nunca he dicho nada sobre su tu beso con Jet—declaró audazmente—Y vaya que podría quejarme.

La palidez de Katara asustó hasta a sus hijos. Ella miró intensamente a su marido. Aang le devolvió una sonrisa con dejo de petulancia.

—¿C-Cómo… tu…? Pero… yo…

—Los vi—le dijo antes de que Katara pudiera terminar de reaccionar—Muy tierno ¿No crees? Escondidos tras los árboles…

Kya se llevó una mano a la boca por la emoción. Bumi y Tenzin tomaron asiento en el sillón, cerca de su hermana.

—No… bueno… no fue algo realmente importante—dijo Katara en un intento de defenderse—Ni siquiera me gusto.

—No fue eso lo que le dijiste.

—¿Y porqué nos andabas espiando?

Aang se puso un poco colorado.

—Curiosidad…

—Celos.

—Quizá…

—Bueno, al menos yo no me pongo tan celosa como para espiarte.

Aang se echó a reír.

—¿Ah no?—reclamó—¿Qué me dices de la Isla Kyoshi?

Katara lo miró.

—¿Kyoshi? ¿Qué pasó ahí?

—La primera vez que fuimos. No podías ver a Coco. Es más, creo que ni ahora podrías ver a Coco.

—¡Esa molesta niña!—Katara lo recordaba perfectamente—_Angie, Angie_—simuló la voz infantil—¡Fastidiosa!

—No, no estabas celosa.

—Tu y tus molestas fanáticas sacan lo peor de mí.—lo señaló—Pero no me digas que tu tampoco eres celoso.

—¿Quién dice que no? Lo soy. Pero me controlo mejor que tú, debes admitirlo.

—¡Ja! No podías dejarme sola con nadie.

—Pero ni una sola palabra dije acerca de Haru, de Jet o ¡De nadie!

Katara se sonrojó al recordar a Haru.

—Vaya mamá—le dijo Kya—Tenías muchos enamorados.

—Haru no fue ningún enamorado, solo éramos amigos.—pero sus mejillas la delataban.

—No, claro que no—dijo Aang con sarcasmo.—Después de todo, solo porque era un buen amigo duraste metida en esa prisión por casi dos días y nos llevaste a Sokka y a mí a organizar una revuelta.

—¡Sokka hizo lo mismo con Suki!

—Pero Suki era algo más que una amiga.

Katara maldijo por lo bajo, se le empezaban a acabar los argumentos.

—¡No es lo mismo!—espetó—Mira que no me puse tan mal cuando esa mocosa de Meng te persiguió medio pueblo.

—¿De qué Meng hablas?

—¿No recuerdas cuando fuimos con la tía Wu?

Los ojos de Aang se abrieron.

—Ah… esa Meng…

—Si, esa Meng.

—Katara ¡Todo el tiempo en esa aldea traté de llamar tu atención! Apenas y recuerdo a Meng…

Katara se sonrojó.

—¿En serio?—dijo—¿Tratabas de llamar mi atención?

—También por eso te di el collar tejido.- por el cual Sokka me culpó de su mala pesca semanas enteras—admitió el Avatar—Pero bueno, valió la pena

De repente invadió la sala un incómodo silencio. Nadie estaba seguro ahora de qué decir. Tantas declaraciones hechas abruptamente aturdían a cualquiera. La pareja se miró a los ojos por un momento, mientras sus tres hijos, sentados y sin la menor idea de saber qué hacer ahora, se vieron entre sí preocupados.

—Ah bueno—dijo Bumi de repente—Gracias por la explicación, papá…

Bumi se paró tratando de salir de la sala. Pero no pudo.

—Espera un momento—le pidió el Avatar a su hijo—¿Por qué querías toda esta explicación?—inquirió lleno de curiosidad—¿Hay acaso alguien por ahí que captó tu atención?

Bumi se sonrojó completamente.

—No—dijo—Nada… nada.

—Honora*—canturreó Kya, mencionando el nombre de su prima, hija mayor del tío Zuko—¿Cuándo dijo el tío Zuko que vendría de visita?

—¡Kya!—pero las mejillas de Bumi lo delataban—¡No es verdad!

—Claro que si…

—¡No!

—¡Si!

—¡No!

Tenzin se echó a reír. Eso causó más enojo en Bumi que anunció de repente.

—¡Hey, Lin viene por ahí!

Inmediatamente el Maestro Aire se tensó, saltando para ponerse de pie y mirar alrededor acomodando apresurada y torpemente sus ropas, las mejillas más rojas que un tomate.

—¿Dónde? ¡No me dijo que vendría! ¿Dónde?

Kya y Bumi se carcajearon.

—¡Hubieras visto tu cara!

—Haber niños.—les reprendió Katara dura pero amable a la vez—No es bueno que se jueguen ese tipo de bromas—miré furtivamente a su esposo—Haré la cena. Salgan a jugar y como sepa que se siguen molestando retiro los postres por una semana.

—¡Pero mamá!

—Sin peros.

Los tres fueron saliendo en fila india, mientras Aang los veía con cariño.

—¿Algo más que quiera agregar a nuestra conversación, Si Fu Katara?—dijo Aang, parándose del sillón donde había estado sentado todo ese tiempo.

—No en realidad—Katara se la acercó—Solo…. Gracias.

—¿Gracias?

—Por escogerme entre tantas—Katara se sonrojó—Creo que a veces se me olvida… tus fanáticas me recordaban todo el tiempo lo valioso que eras, sobre todo para mí. Y lo sencillo que era perderte…

—¿Perderme?—se burló—Amor, no te vas a librar de mí en vida ¿sabías?—envolvió la cintura de la morena entre sus manos.

—Lo sé—le sonrió—Pero es lindo que me lo digas—se inclinó hacia adelante.

Y Aang selló la distancia con sus labios.

No era el primer beso.

Pero era _su_ beso.

Y para ellos, el más especial de todos.

* * *

*Horona.-Tengo entendido que la hija mayor de Zuko y la nueva Señora de Fuego se llama Honora (me dio risa cuando lo supe, porque inmediatamente me recordó a la palabra _Honor_ y la relacioné con la broma que hicieron los Actores de Isla Ember, cuando Azula dice: -Zuko, creo que ahí está tu honor-voltea-¿Dónde?-No sé, me dio risa.

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Muchas gracias por leer.

chao!


	4. Lo Conocí

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola a todos! aquí les traigo un corto nuevo para este fic. Es muy diferente de los anteriores, de hecho aquí no aparecen los niños, es sobre un sueño de Aang y claro, la que está con él es su esposa Katara ¿No? intenté hacerlo tierno y un poco cursi, haber qué me dicen. El sueño está basado en otro fic que leí pero no me acuerdo cómo se llamaba, era de **Light-Eco-Sage**. La esencia del sueño es la misma, pero lo demás es completamente mío. Espero que les guste este corto.

**Debo** decirles, que este capitulo no es cómico, es más bien tierno y reflexivo.

Comentarios:

Fireeflower: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, yo también soy muy celosa con mis amigos y hasta con mis padres, fue un problema cuando nació mi hermano, pero bueno he ido aprendiendo xD Aunque debo admitir que me hubiera gustado ver a Aang más celoso en la serie (aunque la mirada que le lanza a Zuko en "Encrucijada del Destino" fue bastante clara)

ashlee bravo 19981: me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado =)

Helenil: ¡Hola! me pone feliz que te hayan gustado mis pequeños capitulos, es bueno ver que lo disfrutan tanto (correría tras Aang, la verdad XD)

Lola Lovarou: es bueno saber que les gustan mis comedias, es todo un halago, de verdad, para mí que siempre me he considerado mala comediante es como un sueño hecho realidad :)

ruiz36000: Tu es français? J'adore la Françe! Je suis hereux!

hello: Hi! I'm Nefertari. I'm happy you read me :)

klan: bueno, aquí esta la nueva actualización ¡Disfruta!

Katara2323: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado =D

Kabegami Amaterasu: muchas parejas que ofrecieron para LOK son extrañas, me gustó la de Iroh con Asami, pero el problema es que cuando dicen Iroh yo pienso en el sabio anciano panzón que ayudó a Zuko en su viaje, aún no lo relaciono tanto con el guapo nieto de Zuko xD Me alegra que el fic te de ideas, como no tienes idea ¡Muchas gracias!

Ddcake: gracias por la información, me alegra mucho saber eso porque la verdad a mi me pasan de noche casi todas las noticias que salen de Avatar (no sé porqué, la verdad, si siempre estoy al pendiente) me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y sobre todo, que te hayas reído con el capítulo =D

Emilia-Romagna: un amigo una vez en el bus le dio un ataque de tos tremendo y todos se le quedaron viendo raro, como el es muy bromista, sacó su celular y abrió el grabador de voz, dijo "día 3, el virus se sigue expandiendo" y guardó el celular como si nada hubiera pasado. En la siguiente parada la mitad de la gente se bajó y me ataqué de risa xD

Nieve Taisho: de verdad que para mí eres la mejor comediante, tus historias me atacan de risa =D Me alegro que te haya gustado ese capitulo también, también creo que Lin y Tenzin se quisieron desde niños xD

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Lo conocí.**

**.**

**.**

Era un día emocionante.

Desde el cielo podíamos ver la Ciudad Imperial, la más importante y la capital de la Nación de Fuego. Las arenas eran oscuras en una playa tranquila, muy calmada y hermosa, donde aparecían árboles y frondosas regiones vegetales que escalaban las laderas del volcán.

Un volcán con el cráter más inmenso que haya visto antes, y que tenía encima la ciudad sincronizada de perfectas formas geométricas construida para reflejar la prosperidad que la Nación de Fuego estaba viviendo recientemente entre sus pobladores.

Feg, el Bisonte Volador del Monje Gyatso, descendió justo en la explanada lateral del Palacio de la Nación de Fuego. Era un lugar hermoso de árboles muy verdes y altos, con edificios sostenidos por pilares de madera circulares y fachadas rojas.

Podía escuchar a mis amigos mientras analizaban fijamente el rededor. Yo ya había venido antes a la Nación de Fuego, demasiadas ocasiones debo decir. En mi primera visita conocí a uno de mis mejores amigos, Kuzon. A quien de hecho veré más tarde. Por ahora estoy aquí para darle un recorrido a mis amigos por ésta hermosa ciudad en lo que el Monje Gyatso se desocupa de unos deberes particulares.

Él no me dio muchas explicaciones, pero tampoco era quien para dudar de la palabra de Gyatso. Él era mi mentor y en muchos sentidos, mi mejor amigo.

—¡Aang!—me llamaron—¡Aang, mira! ¿No es bello?

Volteé. Guk señalaba un conjunto de fuentes creadas de forma que rociaran el agua por los jardines, manteniendo fresco todo el Palacio. Creaban formas impresionantes.

—Ésa es la fuente Tui-La—les expliqué—Fue diseñada por unos Maestros Agua hace casi cien años.

—¿De verdad?—Har estaba asombrado—Se ver hermosa. El rojo brilla tanto aquí, es un tono impresionante.

—La Nación de Fuego es demasiado animada—les dije—Sus fiestas son coloridas y bastante alegres.

—¿Nos enseñarás pasos de baile?

—Con mucho gusto—le respondí a Mushi—¿Se los muestro ya?

—¡Si!

Pero en ése momento sentí una mirada completamente fija en mí.

Volteé pensando que quizá sería Gyatso, acerándose a nosotros. Pero no. Encontré a lo lejos, en uno de los balcones del Palacio, a un hombre viejo y canoso. Estaba un poco calvo, llevaba ropas lustrosas, de colores y finura impresionantes. La corona reposaba en su peinado brillando con la forma de una flama. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de asombro.

Alzó una mano y me miró, haciendo un ademán para que me acercara. Salté hacia él y aterricé cerca del palco; él me miraba desde unos metros arriba de mi cabeza.

—Niño—dijo entonces, con una voz que me pareció familiar—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Aang—le respondí—¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Sí—respondió—¿Qué edad tienes?

Entrecerró los ojos por esa pregunta ¿Tenía alguna importancia?

—Once—le dije—Cumpliré doce muy pronto.

—Ya veo… ¿Y eres un Maestro pleno? ¿Tan pronto?—señaló mis tatuajes.

Sonreí orgulloso de ellos.

—Claro que si.—le dije—El más joven de los cuatro templos.

—Vaya… y dime, pequeño ¿No sabes nada del Avatar? Él renació entre tu gente.

—No señor—respondí—No sé nada del Avatar.

Y era verdad. Sabía que el Avatar podía ser uno de mis amigos o amigas de los Templos, pero nunca me puse a pensar realmente en ello. Los Monjes ya lo sabían, así que ¿Por qué yo debía molestarme en información que no me correspondía?

—Ya veo—él pareció sopesar todo lo que le dije—Eso era todo niño. Vete a jugar.

—Si.—di media vuelta—Pero… ¿Quién es usted?

Me miró indignado, como si esa pregunta fuera una ofensa.

—Soy el Señor de Fuego Sozin mocoso—me dijo, casi gritó—Ahora vete.

—Claro majestad—estaba avergonzado, di un salto hacia la explanada para volver con mis amigos.

Ese hombre me resultaba tremendamente familiar y me inspiraba un miedo atroz. Podía sentir su mirada, aún puesta sobre mí, y no dejaba de temblar por ello. El presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por venir taladró mi mente muchas veces en ese día, mientras estuvimos en el Palacio.

**-o-**

Desperté.

Me senté bruscamente sobre la cama, con una ligera capa de sudor cubriendo mi cuerpo. Miré alrededor, estaba todavía muy oscuro. Por la ventana pude ver las estrellas y la silueta de la luna, seguro sería media noche o una hora cercana. El sueño se escapó por mi exabrupto, el corazón palpitaba estruendosamente mientras en mi mente se recreaban las imágenes de ese lejano recuerdo. No podía creerlo.

Debí respirar muy ruidosamente, porque sentí el cuerpo a mi lado removerse algo inquieto. Me volteé y miré a Katara, con su cabello largo y despeinado rodeando su hermoso rostro mientras volteaba hacia mí. Abrió un poco sus ojos y al verme sentado, suspiró.

—Duerme—le susurré, pero era demasiado tarde.

Katara bostezó, estirándose un poco y sentándose a mi lado. No tenía una expresión precisamente contenta, pero tampoco se veía enfada. Me incliné cerca de ella.

—¿Qué pasa Aang?—preguntó con su voz cansina—¿Problemas para dormir?

Asentí ligeramente.

—Tuve un sueño.

—¿Pesadilla?

—No, un sueño.

Me miró desconcertada.

—¿Y porqué estas tan despierto si fue un sueño común?—me encogí de hombros.

—Un recuerdo amor. Uno muy lejano de mi infancia hace más de cien años.

Katara se sentó mejor para poder contemplarme fijamente.

—¿Y qué recordaste que te sorprendió tanto?

—Lo conocí—dije con simpleza, aún pasmado.

—¿A quién?

—Al causante de todo.

Ella se mostró confundida.

—¿Podrías explicarte mejor?

—Conocí a Sozin, Katara. Es más, tuve una corta charla con él.

Sus ojos se abrieron con mucha sorpresa.

—¿En serio?

Asentí.

Katara permaneció en silencio, meditando seriamente lo que acababa de decirle. Comprendía que podía ser un gran impacto no solo para mí, si no para ella. Sozin no solo me lastimó matando a mi gente; su guerra había asesinado a la madre de Katara.

—¿Y qué piensas sobre eso?—preguntó mi esposa.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No pude evitar pensar…—guardé silencio, acomodando las ideas en mi mente para poder expresarme—¿Y si lo hubiera… matado?

Katara apretó las sábanas en sus manos viéndome con ojos sorprendidos.

—¿Qué?—me cuestionó—¿Hablas en serio?

—No lo sé….es una idea que me cruzó.

—Pero tu no podrías haberlo matado—me dijo inmediatamente—No mataste a Ozai cuando pudiste, cuando tenías el derecho. Y tu no sabías que Sozin…

—Es que… creo que si lo sabía—la interrumpí—Algo me lo decía.

Katara cogió mi mano.

—¿A que te refieres?

Respiré hondo.

—Él me habló y me preguntó si sabía algo del Avatar. Tenía once años, había llegado con algunos amigos y con Gyatso… le dije que no sabía nada, pero su sonrisa y sus ojos me asustaron. Algo me decía que no era buena persona.

—¿Y sólo por eso tenías que matarlo?

—No—respondí rápidamente—¡Tenía once! Y no había guerra. Matarlo me hubiera parecido un sacrilegio…

—Entonces ¿Qué piensas?

Ella sonaba algo desesperada, y tenía razón. No me estaba expresando muy bien que digamos.

—No digo que lo hubiera matado en ese momento—le expliqué apresuradamente—Solo pensé… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad de detener a Sozin?

Katara suspiró.

—Amor, es exactamente lo mismo que cuando te preguntaste qué pasaría si no hubieras escapado—ella acarició una de mis mejillas con cariño—¿No piensas que tu solo te atormentas demasiado?

—No es mi intención—me encogí un poco—Fue un pensamiento, solo eso. Estoy consciente que las cosas pasaron como debían ocurrir.

—Lo que si se me hizo extraño—aventuró Katara—es… Obviamente Sozin sabía que tu eras el Avatar ¿Por qué no… te hizo nada?

Buena observación.

—Quizá porque Gyatso estaba cerca, o para mantener las apariencias… era un hombre loco ¿Quién los entiende?

Katara rió un poco.

—Yo no—dijo—En fin… ¿Ya vas a dormir?

La miré con una de esas sonrisas "seductoras" que siempre la hacían despabilarse. Me incliné lentamente hacia su cuello y lo besé lentamente; ella jadeó por las sensaciones que se iban despertando de a poco en su cuerpo. Con una de mis manos acaricié su cabello y la otra escaló lentamente su muslo derecho.

—Creo que tengo otros planes—le susurré en el oído, antes de besarle nuevamente el cuello.

Las manos de Katara acariciaron mi espalda impacientemente y sonreí.

—Serás pícaro—me dijo ella, separándose de mí para verme a los ojos—Si no te conociera, diría que todo el asunto del sueño fue una excusa.

Reí de buena gana y ella también rió. Los dos nos miramos a los ojos intensamente por unos momentos, antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran.

Por supuesto que las cosas no hubieran cambiado. Yo nunca hubiera hecho daño a Sozin, me hubiera negado aún más reticente que cuando me negué a matar a Ozai. Pero hay ocasiones en que uno no puede controlar la hilera de pensamientos que le llegan. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, conocí y hablé con la persona culpable de asesinar a toda mi gente.

—¿Sabes?—susurré, mientras besaba la clavícula de Katara—Le debo una cosa a Sozin.

Katara se arqueó un poco y me respondió:

—¿Ah si? ¿El qué?

La miré fijo.

—Haberte conocido.

Y hablaba muy seriamente,

Ella tiró de mí en otro beso apasionado. Y por el resto de la noche seguimos compartiendo nuestro amor, entre caricias y besos furtivos. No éramos dos esposos, éramos dos amantes.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? les dije que era bastante diferente de los tres anteriores. Ahora, tengo una mala noticia y una buena noticia ¿Cual primero? ¿La mala? está bien.

La mala noticia es que estos son todos los cortos que tenía escritos, no tengo ningún otro.

¡Pero! la buena noticia es que tengo uno más en mente. Solo que no sé cuando lo vaya a publicar. Las ideas son muy bien aceptadas, debo agregar =) Muchas gracias por leer este pequeño one-shot, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	5. El Armario de Kya

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! sé que les había dicho que no tenía más capitulos escritos, lo cual es cierto. Este capitulo solo tenía la idea y al fin la he subido. No estaba segura de como terminarla, así que le deje un final un poquitín abierto pero que se aclarara en la nota al fina. Espero que les guste, vuelve a ser un intento de comedia =)

Comentarios:

Maryel Tonks: jajaja, me alegro que te haya gustado. Katara debió reamueblar toda la casa después del resfriado.

Emilia-Romagna: ¡Eres una Toph en carne y hueso! xD Bueno, no. Yo tendría la edad de Zuko... rayos. Precisamente lo que me gustó de la idea es que podía ser verdad, nada es descabellado en el mundo de avatar ¿no lo crees?

Helenil: ¡me alegro que te gustara! y además me alegra haber conseguido el efecto deseado ;)

klan: neh, nunca pensaré eso ¡al contrario! me encantan tus comentarios, me motivan bastante.

fan-avatar: ¡hola! he estado buscando el collar que me dices, encontré dos muy buenos pero se me perdieron los links, los buscaré de nuevo y los pondré en mi perfil, para que los busques si quieres (veré si me dan el permiso para ponerlo como portada de ésta historia) =)

cami: gracias, tus palabras me animan bastante, me alegro que te haya divertido el fic ¡Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo!

katara 2323: ¡estaré esperando tus ideas con impaciencia! xD

marcos96: ¡Onji! uf, se me escapó, ni modo... Gracias por opinar tan lindo de mi historia, me haces sonrojar...¡Gracias!

Fireeflower: ¡No! que no haya depresión... mira no fue mucho tiempo para que subiera esta viñeta ¿no crees? ¡Y aquí si salen los hijos! xD Además se me han ocurrido varias ideas, quizá no tarde mucho en subirlas =D

Nieve Taisho: usaré escena pero después, como un desenlace... ya verás más o menos lo que quiero cuando termines de leer este capítulo ¡Gracias por la idea! =)

ashlee bravo 199981: no terminaron ¡aquí hay uno nuevo! xD Que espero te siga gustando de la misma forma que los anteriores.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**El armario de de Kya.**

**.**

**.**

—Haber… entonces—empezó Katara—Una rata-zarigüeya misteriosamente atravesó toda la bahía Yue para llegar a ésta isla, entró precisamente a ésta parte de todo el Templo, y en vez de irse hacia la cama, consiguió abrir el armario para roerlo ¿verdad?

Katara miraba a sus hijos con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Oh maldición, Bumi podía jurar que esa explicación sonaba perfectamente razonable en su cabeza. Pero ese tono de voz y las palabras _extras_ de su madre le hacían parecer ridícula. Debió tomar la idea de Tenzin: salir corriendo.

—¿Y cómo se explica el agua y la pintura?—Katara sacó un vestido azul empapado y con manchas verdes que goteaban al suelo.

—Bueno, la rata estaba mojada por tanto haber nadado y…

Tenzin, de ocho años, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor. Bumi tenía diez.

—Ya ríndete Bum—estaba algo cabizbajo—Nos atrapó.

Fue en ese momento que la aguda voz de Kya, con doce, comenzó a sonar desde el pasillo. Se quejaba y elevaba la voz conforme más cerca estaban. Ella abrió la puerta enfurecida mirando a sus dos hermanos como si quisiera matarlos. Aang entró detrás de ella, asomándose para contemplar los daños.

El Avatar fue directamente hacia el armario y Katara le dio el espacio de que analizara todo por su cuenta. Estaba impresionado. Miró a sus dos hijos menores con una expresión que no pudieron interpretar. Pero, para su sorpresa, no lucía nada enfadado. O se estaba conteniendo. Una de las dos.

—¡Ves papá!—gritó Kya, mientras sostenía uno de sus vestidos favoritos, que de azul pasó a ser anaranjado—¡Arruinaron todo! ¿Y ahora cómo iré a la fiesta del tío Sokka?

—Con lo que trae puesto—le susurró Bumi a Tenzin, sacándola una sonrisa al pequeño. Kya los escuchó.

—¡Ustedes dos…!

—Kya cálmate.—le dijo su madre, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza—Matar a tus hermanos no resolverá nada.

—Estoy impresionado—comentó Aang de repente—¿Cómo se las ingeniaron para arruinar _toda_ la ropa de su hermana?

—Bueno primero…—comenzó Bumi con orgullo.

—¡Papá!

Kya miraba a su padre con asombro, solo sus ojos le pedían a gritos que castigara o mínimo regañara a sus hermanos. Aang le sonrió a su hija inclinándose para besarle la frente.

—Cálmate amor—después vio a Bumi y Tenzin—Ahora bien ¿Quién fue la mente maestra?

La pregunta más temida.

—¡Fue idea de él!—dijeron al mismo tiempo señalándose.

—No es cierto—gritó Bumi—Tenzin usó sus poderes para que el agua cubriera toda la ropa.

—¡Fue idea tuya!—Tenzin lo miró molesto—¡Me obligaste a hacerlo!

—¡Pero no te obligue a tirarle la pintura!

—¡Tu la trajiste para empezar y…!

—¡Basta!—gritó Katara—Los dos. Ya.

Bumi y Tenzin bajaron la mirada ante el regaño de su madre. Pero Katara tenía otra idea en mente. Ella miró sonriente a su hija.

—Bueno, ésta travesura de tus hermanos ha traído algo bueno—le dijo, abrazándola por los hombros.

—¿Qué cosa?

Los ojos de Katara brillaron con picardía. Aang se veía preocupado.

—Hay que reponer la ropa.

—Lo cual significa—Kya estaba emocionada.

—¡Compras!

**-o-**

¿Compras? ¡¿Compras?!

Si, claro, era tremendamente divertido pasarte todo el día de un lado al otro viendo ropas exactamente iguales y zapatos que diferenciaban solo en color… bueno ¿Las chicas podían ser tan aburridas?

Bumi y Tenzin tenían que cargar todas las bolsas como parte de su castigo. Eso mientras Katara y Kya iban animadas en la tienda revisando toda la ropa, viendo cuál le gustaba más que otra, revisando los accesorios que podrían combinar, los zapatos idóneos y cosas por el estilo.

—Moriré de aburrimiento—Bumi se sentó cerca de los vestidores—Mamá se lució, es el peor castigo que nos ha puesto.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Bueno niños, a la próxima espero que piensen más en las consecuencias inmediatas de sus actos—dijo Aang, que estaba con sus hijos viendo a sus dos mujercitas que estaban llenas de risas en el otro lado del establecimiento.

—Tú no cuentas papá, hagas lo que hagas, siempre te parece divertido porque está mamá—Bumi lo miró fijo y enojado.

—No sé si recuerdes de _quién_ saldrá _todo_ el dinero para reponer un armario entero ¿Tú crees que van a escatimar en gastos?

Precisamente en ese momento Kya se acercó saltando hacia su padre llena de emoción.

—¡Mira papá! ¡Es la blusa que quería! ¡No puede haber un día mejor!—Kya saltaba mientras Katara, llegando atrás de ella, le tendía un vestido nuevo—¡Pero que hermoso!

—Vamos a probarlo ¿si?

Kya entró a los vestidores y Katara le dejó unas ropas a Aang mientras iba a buscar -más. El Avatar comenzó a ver las etiquetas con los precios. Una sola etiqueta lo puso pálido.

—¿Cincuenta piezas de oro por una blusa? ¡Cincuenta!—Aang miró a sus hijos con el ceño fruncido—No tendrán nada de mesada en un mes ¿Entendido?

Los dos niños pegaron grito al cielo.

—¡Un mes!—Bumi se puso de pie—¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Y cómo compraré mis dulces? ¡Los postres de mamá no son suficientes!

—Papá, estaba ahorrando para una colección de libros—agregó Tenzin—¡Tardaré mucho más en recolectar el dinero si no me das ni una moneda en un mes!

—Quéjense lo que quieran, pero no hay dinero por un mes—Aang siguió viendo las etiquetas de la ropa, poniéndose más y más pálido—Creo que ni para mí habrá dinero…

Vale, ser el Avatar te daba un montonal de piezas de oro. Y con las acciones que Sokka le regaló en su empresa así como las otras de Zuko…no podía quejarse. Tenía una vida acomodada. Pero siempre procuraba que sus hijos aprendieran el valor del dinero. Llevaban una vida tranquila y normal, no la de los ricos que eran en realidad.

Economizaba muchos sus gastos y procuraba no gastar más de mil piezas de oro en un mes… pieza que seguramente Kya se llevaría en un solo día. No podía quejarse, podía pagarlo y además su niña de verdad tenía que reponer la ropa que perdió. Toda la ropa. Pero ¿Katara no pudo llevarla a lugares más baratos?

—¿Aang?—Katara se acercó a su marido sonriente—Vamos a la caja, no necesitamos nada más de aquí.

Bumi y Tenzin se sintieron mal cuando vieron a su padre pagar una suma exagerada de dinero por ropa que iba a ser solo de Kya. Pero no era el final. Todavía le faltaban cosas por comprar. Pasaron, literalmente, toda la tarde en el centro comercial. Al regresar a casa estaban cansados, fatigados, uno en bancarrota y las dos mujeres de la casa emocionadas con todas las bolsas se accesorios nuevos.

—¿Quieres que arreglemos tu nuevo armario mañana, o ya mismo?—le preguntó Katara a su hija.

—¡Ahora mismo!—gritó emocionada.

Katara miró a su esposo.

—¿Por qué no llevas a los niños a cenar? Tardaremos mucho más.

—Amor, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero me gasté todo el dinero del mes este día—replicó el Avatar con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

Katara le restó importancia.

—Bueno, prepara la cena.

¿Así de simple y de sencillo?

—Katara ¿Porqué no llevaste a Kya a lugares más baratos?—la maestra agua lo miró desafiante.

—Vamos, solo quería consentirla un poco ¿Dónde está el padre consentidor que le compraba vestidos de marca al año de nacida?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Katara. Perfectamente.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de su esposa.

—Bueno, me debías una ¿No?

—¿Una?

—¡Mamá!—gritó Kya a la distancia—¿No me vas a ayudar?

—Claro amor, ya voy—respondió, alejándose se su pensante marido.

Aang pensó en las razones que tendría su esposa… mm ¿una?

Un momento…

¡El vestido!

Maldición, ya se había acordado…

¡Eso era un complot!

"_La haces, la pagas"_ fueron los pensamientos de Aang. Ya se vengaría un día por ese despilfarro que había cometido su esposa ¿Y todo por un vestido que, accidentalmente, manchó la semana pasada?

Katara había dejado su hermoso vestido de noche favorito sobre la cama mientras se daba un largo baño. Iban a acudir a una cena de gala esa misma noche. Aang estaba listo, pero como en esos festines tendían a servir siempre carne como plato fuerte, decidió hacerse una ensalada para no tener tanta hambre en el evento. Quiso la fortuna que cuando el Avatar entró a su recámara, con la ensalada y un jugo de ciruelas en mano, se tropezara con un brazalete que se le cayó a su esposa.

El jugo y la lechuga hicieron un nuevo estampado sobre el vestido azul, causando una histeria repentina en su querida esposa. Afortunadamente, Katara tenía varios vestidos de gala. Aang había pensado regalarle en su cumpleaños, el cual llegaría en medio mes, todo un juego de vestido, zapatos, joyas y más accesorios. Después de todo, él sabía admitir cuando la regaba. Pero si Katara quería guerra, guerra tendría.

Ni Bumi ni Tenzin podrían imaginar que su travesura sería el inicio de un combate campal entre sus padres. De esos que pasan rara vez cada cinco años o siete. El último combate campal entre el Avatar y su esposa tuvo dos consecuencias masivas: la reconstrucción del ala este del Templo y la concepción de Tenzin.

De hecho, Sokka tenía las sospechas de que cada combate terminaba con un niño a bordo.

—Quieres guerra, tendrás guerra amorcito—dijo Aang en voz baja, yéndose a la cocina.

* * *

¿Y bien, qué les pareció?

La idea de esas "peleas" entre Aang y Katara me había tentado desde hacia tiempo, espero que el concepto les haya gustado. El siguiente es la continuación y se llamará "Café" ¿Qué se imaginan?

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Chao!


	6. Café

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR**

**¡H**ola a todos de nuevo! Aquí les traigo un capitulo más a esta loca colección. Pensaba subirlo ayer pero tuve compromisos que me lo hicieron imposible. Como sea ¡Aquí está! este es una continuación del capítulo anterior "El Armario de Kya" pero no creo que sea necesario leerlo para comprenderlo. Nuevamente, es un intento de comedia donde se mostrará la "pelea" entre Aang y Katara (el inicio en realidad) xD

Comentarios:

Nahuro: ¡hola! que bueno que te guste y muchas gracias, siempre es bueno y alentador que les guste mi forma de escribir :)

Helenil: em... espero que tus papás te hayan perdonado xD Yo también no puedo entender cómo tienen solo tres hijos, aunque bueno, si tomamos en cuenta que la serie es de EEUU, allá tener tres hijos es mucho. Mientras que acá en Latinoamérica es de lo más normal xD ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

Maryel Tonks: ¡Hola! me alegra bastante que te haya gustado, el de "lo conocí" fue una idea bastante curiosa, como ya lo he dicho, y me es grato saber que te gustó también =)

HachikoLovePaulinne: Yo también fui la primera, de niña mi mamá me compraba muchos vestiditos porque según ella "era su muñeca" xD no me acuerdo mucho de esos tiempos, pero al menos quedaron las fotos xD

fan-avatar: ¡Hola! no se me han olvidado tus fotos, voy a subir una como mi foto de perfil y los demás enlaces los pondré en mi perfil a partir de mañana. Disculpa que no sea hoy, pero tengo muchas tareas =) tienes toda la razón, creo que esos pequeños detalles alejan al matrimonio de la monotonía ¡Gracias por leerme y comentar!

Katara2323: ¡estaré esperando esas ideas con mucha ansiedad! =)

klan: uf, lo que más me alegra es que te haya hecho reír ¡Gracias!

Harumi-Hyuga: ¡hOLA! primero que nada me alegra mucho que te gusten mis fics y mi forma de redactar, no había pensado en escribir las peleas anteriores, porque en sí me las imagino muy parecidas a ésta. Gracias por leerme, por tomarte el tiempo de comentar y espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los otros ¡saluds! =)

galaxydragon: que bueno que te gusten, aquí esta la continuación ;)

Fireeflower: aw... tus palabras me hicieron sonrojar ¡muchas gracias! me alegra mucho que te gusten los capitulos, me das mucha motivación para seguir escribiéndolos :) Yo también creo que Aang es un padre muy consentidor, es demasiado noble xD ¡ojalá te guste este capítulo también!

Emilia-Romagna: ¿odias ir de compras? yo depende. Me gusta ir a ver ropa y comprar cosas lindas, pero SOLA. Amo a mi mamá, a mi abuelita y a mi familia en general, pero cuando me acompañan... Dios ¡help! xD

Nieve Taisho: lo que más me halagó de tu comentario es que te inspiró para capitulos futuros, me siento feliz. Siempre he pensado que Kya es como Katara, o al menos muy parecida. Mike la describió como "Hippy" con el espíritu de un maestro aire ¡Ya la quiero conocer! Bumi es una combinación extraña entre lo bromista de Aang y lo bromista de Sokka, más que sensacional =D Lamento no haberte comentado tu último capítulo de GhostGirl, ya lo leí, no creas que no te sigo, pero no había tenido el tiempo para dejarte una reseña. Sorry.

ashlee bravo 199981: me alegra muchísimo que te guste =)

¡disfruten!

* * *

**Café**

**.**

**.**

Katara se removió entre las sábanas. El sol le daba de lleno en la cara, pues las ventanas estaban abiertas. Eso la sorprendió. Ella usualmente se despertaba al alba, un poco después que Aang, para hacer el desayuno y ayudar a sus hijos en los deberes antes de irse a la escuela. Al moverse para ponerse de pie, se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la enorme cama.

Se talló los ojos y se estiró; le dolía un poco la espalda y además se sentía demasiado cansada, como si no hubiera descansado en toda la noche. No estaba segura de la razón. Bueno, el día anterior fue pesado. Todo el día de compras y después ayudando a su emocionada hija acomodando sus nuevas ropas en el recién renovado armario. Aang le miró de esa forma retadora que ella recordaba bastante bien. Era el inicio de una guerra.

En las guerras anteriores, usualmente era Aang el primer en ceder. Y ésta vez sería igual, o al menos de eso se encargaría. Le pareció raro que su marido no la levantara, considerando que debían ser las ocho de la mañana. Ella se estiró nuevamente para salir de la cama. la espalda respingó por la posición y se llevó una mano a la parte baja; demonios, sí que dolía. Habría que preguntarle más tarde a Aang si podía darle un masaje, de esos reparadores y milagrosos que solo saben los Maestros Aire.

El suelo estaba frío, y sus pies temblaron. Buscó las sandalias y se puso una bata sobre el pijama. Katara levantó todo su cabello castaño y se cepilló apenas la mitad para hacerse una sencilla coleta. Tenía hambre, y estaba muy despistada. Necesitaba rápido un café.

En su juventud la energía de la adolescencia siempre es suficiente. Cuando Katara se volvió madre, la necesidad de un café bien cargado en la mañana la superó. Eso solamente aumentó cuando fueron llegando los demás niños. A ella le encantaba ser madre y era feliz con su familia, pero considerando que cada vez eran más frecuentes las sociedades que le pedían consejos y responsabilidades debidas como la segunda dirigente de todo el Templo, bueno… una o dos tazas, dependiendo el día, no estaban nada mal.

Con el pasar de los años su necesidad de café se volvió más evidente. En un principio era una simple taza de leche con media cucharadita de las amaras semillas cafés y bastante azúcar. En el Polo Sur no se daba nada el café, y no fue hasta después de la guerra que conoció aquella _poción de los dioses_, como se le conocía en el Reino Tierra.

Pronto se volvió más resistente al sabor amargo. De verdad le gustaba. Fue colocando dos cucharaditas en la taza de humeante leche y una sola de azúcar. En algunos días, incluso, eran tres cucharaditas. Katara, por lo cansada y adolorida que se estaba sintiendo, pensó que ésta vez serían cuatro cucharadas. Un café negro bien cargado.

Salió de la habitación sin tender la cama. Necesitaba su café, su combustible. Su pila para poder funcionar debidamente. Caminó por el pasillo hacia la cocina; el aroma de café inundaba todo el comedor deleitándola. Aspiró aquel manjar y miró buscando el lugar de dónde provenía.

Encontró una taza blanca en la mesa, humeante y deliciosa. Era la taza de Aang. Usualmente no tomaban de las tazas ajenas, pero no había nadie y estaba tan tentadora, ahí, bonita, brillando, humeante… dio dos pasos hacia le mesa, estirando la mano. El olor era más intenso. Apenas iba a agarrarla cuando.

—No—dijo una voz masculina y cercana—Esa es la mía, la tuya es la azul—replicó.

Katara maldijo por lo bajo, alzando su mirada para ver a su esposo.

—¿No me compartes ni un sorbo?—preguntó.

—Tú pusiste la regla, solamente la respeto—Aang, bien vestido y sonriente caminó hacia la mesa para agarrar _su_ taza—Ya llevé a los niños a la escuela, dormilona.

Katara replicó, mientras veía cómo Aang tomaba tranquilo su delicioso café. Años atrás cuando Bumi era un bebé intrépido Katara fue tajante y declaró que nadie tomara de su taza de café, porque ella ocupaba más que nadie la ración entera. Aang, a final de cuentas respetuoso con sus deseos, accedió, pero con la condición de que la ley fuera recíproca. Nunca se había retractado de una decisión como en ese momento, mientras el caliente líquido café caía en los labios de su esposo.

—¿Qué hora es?—preguntó ella, mientras caminaba hacia la alacena buscando los granos de café.

—Casi la nueve.

¿Nueve?

¡Nueve!

—¿Qué?—casi gritó—Pero…. Pero ¿Por qué no me levantaste? ¡Con razón me duele tanto la espalda!—Aang siempre la despertaba cuando eran las ocho.

—Te veías linda durmiendo—fue su respuesta—Además, acabo de regresar. Creí que ya te habrías levantado.

—¿Y a dónde fuiste?

—A dejar a los niños en la escuela ¿recuerdas?—tomó el último trago de su taza.

Aang caminó hacia el fregadero donde dejó su taza y la lavó con uno movimientos básicos de agua-control. Eso, mientras Katara se volvía loca buscando por toda la alacena sin encontrar los granos de café ¡Necesitaba su café! Ella no funcionaba bien sin él… café, café ¿dónde estás?

—Aang, no hay café—se rindió al fin.

—¿De verdad?—pero la maestra notó el brillo malicioso en los ojos de su esposo—Déjame ver.

Aang se asomó hacia la alacena y rebuscó entre los contenedores sin encontrar nada de granos de café. Se encogió de hombros.

—Que raro, juraría haberte dejado—pero Katara no le creyó.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¡Tú sabes que no despierto sin café!

—No lo sé, puedo traer café, pero para la cena. Tengo una junta importante ahorita a las diez con el Consejo.

—Pero ¿No me puedes traer café de la tienda? La que sea ¡Tú puedes volar!

—Podría si tuviera dinero. El banco abre hasta las diez, mi amor, y no tengo nada de efectivo. Recuerda que lo gasté todo el día de ayer.

Ahí recaía todo.

Aang se inclinó ante su esposa y la besó dulcemente en sus labios. Katara maldijo por tercera vez en esa mañana; sus labios sabían deliciosamente a café y era una tortura espantosa saborearlos de esa forma. Aang se separó con una sonrisa coqueta y después le dijo:

—Nos vemos en la tarde, amor. Ten un lindo día.

Le dio un pedazo de papel doblado y salió de la cocina hacia los establos, donde estaba Appa.

Katara lo miró subir grácilmente hacia la espalda del bisonte volador y comenzar su vuelo fluido hacia el Consejo. El Consejo donde servían café todo el día. Un momento… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que Aang tomaba café por las mañanas en casa? El siempre lo tomaba en el trabajo… siempre ¡Siempre! Incluso le decía que era muy rico, porque Sokka lo mandaba importado desde Isla Ember… ¡Se tomó _su_ café!

Muy molesta la maestra agua abrió el pedazo de papel. Había una sola palabra escrita en la blanca hoja, con bella caligrafía.

_Venganza._

—¡Meterse con mi café es pasarse de la raya!—gritó enfadada—Bien amorcito, si esas tenemos…

Katara caminó hacia la alacena y revisó los ingredientes que tenía. Sonrió con malicia, no le faltaba ninguno.

**-o-**

La junta del Consejo duró tres horas que le parecieron eternas a Aang. Llegar a los acuerdos no era tan difícil como terminar los protocolos interminables de la constitución. Aang resopló mientras tomaba un vaso de café, Sokka estaba a su lado. Esperaban a Toph en la cafetería, la Jefa de Policía tenía que firmar unos acuerdos más antes de poder ser libre como ellos.

—Te pasaste—le dijo Sokka, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—Te metiste con el café de Katara. Ella se va a vengar duro.

—Lo sé perfectamente—sonrió—Pero estoy listo para pagar las consecuencias.

Dijo, mientras se terminaba el último sorbo de la bebida y mordisqueaba unos panecillos. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, comenzando a comer. Aang tenía una ensalada y Sokka unas costillas humeantes bañadas en salsa. Platicaron de cosas más triviales hasta que apareció en la entrada la femenina figura cubierta de metal.

—¡Al fin libre!—dijo Toph, mientras se acercaba a los dos—¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles son las novedades?—preguntaba mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Sokka.

—¿Te acuerdas del vestido que le arruiné a Katara accidentalmente?—preguntó el Avatar, terminándose la lechuga.

—¿El que era su favorito y estabas seguro tomaría venganza por ello?

—Ese mero.—asintió.

—¿Qué hizo?—Toph conocía perfectamente a sus amigos para saber que Katara ya había tomado venganza de ese asunto.

—Despilfarró todo el dinero del mes—dijo, un poco enfadado—Todo, para reponer el armario de Kya.

—¿Pues qué le pasó al armario de mi sobrina?—preguntó Sokka.

—Bumi y Tenzin hicieron de las suyas. Se lucieron, le mancharon toda la ropa. Toda.—y si que era mucha.

Toph se echó a reír.

—¡Amo a esos niños! ¿Sabías?

—No me sorprendería que la idea viniera de Lin—agregó Sokka, solamente para fastidiar a su ciega amiga. Y efectivamente, se ganó un buen golpe por parte de la bandida ciega.

—¡Oye!—gritó—Mi hija no va por ahí destruyendo armarios.

—Lo sé, lo sé… cálmate—dijo, sobándose el brazo.

—Bien, se gastó todo el dinero, pero no es como si no tuvieras más Pies Ligeros—Toph le habló a Aang de cerca—¿Te lo tomaste muy a pecho?

—Bastante yo diría—le dijo Sokka—Se vengó de la peor forma posible.

—¿Cuál?

—Dejó a Katara sin café.

Toph abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¿La Reina Azucarada sin café? Aang, no sé quién quieres que pague realmente; si Katara o tus hijos.

Sokka se echó a reír.

—Neh, Katara buscará cómo sacarme de quicio—le respondió el Avatar—Pero ya me estoy preparando psicológicamente para ello.

Toph y Sokka colocaron sus manos en los dos hombros del Avatar.

—Te deseamos suerte.

Minutos después Aang se fue, dejando a los dos amigos hablando entre ellos.

—¿Crees que tengan un cuarto hijo?—preguntó Toph—La guerra se ve buena, empezó muy intensa.

—No lo sé—Sokka se encogió de hombros.—Creo que será corto… pero dura.

**-o-**

Aang fue al banco y tras el retiro compró dos envases grandes de café. Subió nuevamente al lomo de su inseparable amigo y anduvieron volando sobre la ciudad hacia el Templo Aire. Llegó muy temprano, cabe destacar. Como a las cinco de la tarde. Tendría tiempo para jugar con sus hijos y tratar de calmar un poco a su esposa para que no tomara una ruda venganza. Dejó a Appa en el establo, dándole paja y algunas frutas. Acarició el pelaje su querido bisonte un rato antes de entrar a su casa.

—¡Papi! ¿Qué tal se me ve?—Kya mostraba un lindo vestido con diseños típicos de la Tribu Agua. No era muy grueso y el corte le acentuaba muy bien su cuerpo a medio desarrollar. Aang no podía creer que su hija estaba por ser adolescente. Parecía ayer cuando era una bebita recién nacida.

—Se te ve hermoso corazón—le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente—Te ves preciosa ¿Tu mamá te peinó?—señaló las dos trenzitas.

—No, me las hice yo misma—las mostró orgullosa—¿Te gustan?

—Claro que sí. Te pareces mucho a tu madre—agregó, en tono bajo y lleno de orgullo.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá!—gritaba Tenzin—¡No quiero cenar!

¿Tenzin? Él era un niño muy tranquilo y obediente, siempre comía lo que le servíam sobre todo los dulces. Eso sí que le pareció extraño.

—¿Ni un bienvenido, o un abrazo?—dijo tétricamente triste abriendo sus dos brazos.

Tenzin saltó hacia los brazos de su papá, pero seguía renuente a comer.

—¡No quiero comer! ¡No me gusta!

—¿Qué no te gusta?—preguntaba Aang, que iba por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

Y entonces le llegó el olor.

Ese horrible, nauseabundo y espantoso olor.

Primero le dieron ganas de vomitar, pero después se contuvo. Katara estaba de pie sirviendo la comida en la mesa. Le sonrió a modo de saludo.

—¡Bienvenido amor!—se acercó y le dio un beso corto en los labios—¿Te fue bien en la junta?

—Sí….

Pero los ojos del Avatar seguían perdidos en la cacerola humeante sobre la mesa.

No… no…

—¡Ah, trajiste el café!—Katara agarró la bolsa que Aang sostenía, donde estaban los dos frascos de vidrio—Muchas gracias ¿Ya retiraste dinero del banco? Ocupo un poco para llenar la despensa mañana, mi vida.

—Eh… sí.

—¡Niños, a cenar!—gritó armoniosamente.

—¡Mami, no me gusta!—seguía diciendo Tenzin—Quiero cenar otra cosa.

Kya y Bumi, que iban entrando, fueron directamente a la mesa.

—No seas llorón Tinny—acuso Bumi—Saben bien si le echas un poco de salsa.

—¡No! Que asco… Papi ¿No puedo comer otra cosa?

—No.—respondió Katara en lugar de Aang—Tú padre comerá con nosotros y lo mismo que nosotros—después miró hacia su esposo—Debes poner el ejemplo como padre de familia, cariño.

Eso sí que era jugar sucio. Muy pero muy sucio.

Tenzin se sentó a regañadientes, mientras sus hermanos comían tranquilos y sin problemas acompañados de pan y salsa. Katara le sirvió una pequeña porción a su hijo y una generosa, muy grande, a su esposo. Enorme casi diría.

Aang tragó duro cuando vio esas ciruelas nadando en el caldo. Cómo las odiaba…

—¿Me quedaron bien?—preguntó Katara con aire de inocencia.

Ella sabía perfectamente cuánto odiaba esa receta ¡Odiaba esas ciruelas con toda su alma!

—No lo sé…

Tenzin miraba en todo momento a su padre. Aang metió la cuchara en el líquido espeso y sacó una ciruela. Por un momento, todos se le quedaron viendo. No era un secreto que el Avatar detestaba esas ciruelas. Metió una en su boca y la mordió. Masticó tranquilamente aún con náuseas pero fingiendo cuanto podía.

—Deliciosas amor, como siempre—agregó.

Tenzin, resignado, debió comenzar a comer él también.

—Me alegro—Katara le sonrió, comiéndose ella sus ciruelas.

Mientras Aang se llevaba la segunda ciruela a la boca no pudo evitar pensar que aquel sí que fue un golpe muy bajo. Ya estaba pensando cuál sería su siguiente jugada.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? ¿Fue gracioso?

¡Mil gracias por leer!

chao!


	7. Entrenamientos

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todos!

Para ser sincera, tenía escrito este capitulo hace más de una semana. Pero no estaba segura de subirlo porque pensé que le faltaba algo. Al final y tras leerlo varias veces me di cuenta que estaba bien, como relleno xD Es muy sencillo, muestra la tensión entre Aang y Katara. Me encantó la idea de ambos peleando usando sus poderes frente a sus hijos (de buena forma, como se muestra) y claro, con una participación especial del tío Sokka.

Comentarios:

Kari: ¡Hola! me alegra de sobremanera que te gusten mis historias y también que esperes con tanta paciencia mis actualizaciones, me halagas de verdad :)

Maryel Tonks: el que te gracia es lo mejor, al menos para mí. Y sí, tiene continuación, este capitulo y creo que le seguirán dos más xD

flor: muchísimas gracias ¡tu también eres genial! ;)

ashlee bravo 199981: la pelea continuará bien... subirá de tono muy pronto.

Fireeflower: aw, espero que esta demora no te haya entristecido nada. Y por el contrario, que este capitulo te saque muchas sonrisas más. Muchísimas gracias por tus lindas palabras, me llena de alivio que mantenga el carácter de cada personaje ¡disfruta mucho este capitulo! :)

klan: que bueno que te haya gustado, y acabo de actualizar la princesa ;)

Katara 2323: a mi no me gustaba mucho el Tokka (Toph/Sokka) hasta que mi amiga Nieve Taisho me mostró lo bello de la pareja en sus fics. Cuando termines tu idea estaré esperándola con muchas ansias, y recuerda que cuentas conmigo para cualquier ayuda que necesites :)

FanKataang100: y pobre de Katara. Aang se pondrá un poco cruel xD

fan-avatar: que bueno que me entiendas con lo de los maestros, pero como ya ando de vacaciones pues tendré mas tiempo. El golpe de las ciruelas de mar fue realmente bajo por parte de Katara, comparto esa noción, pero el siguiente golpe que dará Aang en el siguiente capítulo créeme que será aún más bajo ;)

Ani Teen Lyoko: quien ganará... buena. Aún no estoy segura ¡me alegro que te guste!

marcos96: desayuno de papaya...¡rayos, no lo había pensado! ¿me dejas usarlo en el próximo episodio? =D

Emilia-Romagna: sí, esta pelea si que será muy, MUY INTENSA.

Nieve Taisho: jajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto :) La idea del café la tomé de mi mamá, ella no despierta si no toma café. Y las ciruelas de mar no pude resistirme, pobrecito de Aang.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Entrenamientos**

**.**

**.**

Después del café y las ciruelas de mar, ni Aang ni Katara hicieron nada por dos días. Fue como un descanso curioso antes de la revancha. Katara trataba de idear un plan antes de que su esposo le tomara ventaja. De la misma forma, Aang no quería hacerle una jugada predecible. Dejó pasar un poco el tiempo, buscando una forma de tomarla por sorpresa. Estaba funcionando, porque Katara comenzaba a entrar en una crisis de paranoia. En cualquier lado veía las señales de una broma y no entraba a la cocina si no era acompañada. Sus hijos ya estaban preguntándose qué pasaba, pero en vez de hacer preguntas decidieron aprovecharse. Con sus papás tan metidos en sus asuntos personales rara vez reparaban en sus travesuras y eso era una bendición.

Y llegó el fin de semana…

El fin de semana era tiempo meramente familiar, todos juntos, porque Aang nunca y recálquese nunca iba a juntas esporádicas que surgieran ni el sábado ni el domingo. Salían, paseaban y también entrenaban. Usualmente entre semana la tarde-noche era usada para entrenamientos básicos o repetición de movimientos; y en los fines de semana adelantaban las lecciones.

En el estanque en las afueras del Templo, Katara solía enseñarle a su hija todo del Agua-Control. Kya era una excelente maestra agua pero, digna hija de su padre, odiaba pelear, y prefería aprender el arte de la curación que el de la batalla. No obstante, haber peleado en una guerra había dejado huella eterna en sus dos padres, y era imprescindible según Katara y el propio Aang saber defenderse.

Tenzin por otro lado era un ávido aprendiz del Aire-Control. Amaba volar y controlar las ráfagas de viento, era su vida. Y Aang estaba más que feliz con su pequeño Maestro Aire, muy talentoso y además extrañamente liberal para su edad. Tenzin era serio, no solía meterse en problemas a no ser que Bumi fuera insistente y le gustaba más leer que echarse a correr por los alrededores. Pero cuando del Aire-Control se trataba, toda inhibición desaparecía en la mente del chiquillo y se hacía un espíritu libre, para alivio de su padre. Katara solía decir que Tenzin nació con quince años y cada cumpleaños se le agregaba uno más. Como si fuera un espíritu viejo rencarnado. Y Aang debía admitir que, muchas veces, esa explicación era la más lógica al comportamiento de su hijo.

Bumi era cosa y aparte. Desde que cumplió los cinco años, Aang se lleno de miedo. No es que tener un hijo sin dones elementales fuera malo, de hecho, eso lo hacía más especial a los paternos ojos del Avatar. Pero tenía pavor de que Bumi se considerara diferente, incluso apartado de su familia. Con dos hermanos maestros y dos padres maestros cualquiera pensaría que Bumi se sentiría menospreciado.

Afortunadamente para el Avatar, esa etapa sí llegó, pero pasó tan rápidamente como si jamás hubiera ocurrido. Bumi a los ocho años entró en una crisis impresionante cuando sus dos hermanos estaban entrenando con sus padres por horas y él, en cambio, no tenía ningún don que perfeccionar. Aang, que había estado preparándose para ese momento, inmediatamente supo el lugar y la hora en que Bumi colapsó y consolarle fue mucho más fácil de lo que hubiera pensado. No era tanto el tener poderes como la atención de sus padres lo que Bumi quería. Pero, y para que no se sintiera del todo mal, Aang pensó que su hijo debía desarrollar un pasatiempo, y también una forma de protegerse.

Ni Aang ni Katara jamás se lo dirían a sus hijos, pero desde que Kya nació, hubo un número impresionante de atentados para matar al bebé. No era un secreto que había organizaciones y personas en contra del Avatar, ni tampoco que su punto débil, obviamente, iba a ser la familia. La asombrosa protección que rodeaba el Templo del Aire permanecía oculta a la vista de cualquiera; y aunque ya no habían ocurrido atentados cuando Tenzin nació, desde luego que se encargarían de cuidar a sus hijos costara lo que costara. Ellos sabían que no serían eternos, además, sus pequeños crecerían y continuarían con sus vidas. Debían aprender a pelear, a defenderse, en un mundo que aunque era más pacífico, no por ello dejaba de ser peligroso.

Kya era una gran Maestra Agua y no había dudas de que Tenzin sería un impresionante Maestro Aire. Pero ¿Cómo se defendería Bumi? Aang pasó todo un día hablando con su hijo de eso, aunque de otra forma claro está. Originalmente había pensado enseñarle maniobras defensivas como las de los Maestros Aire, y que después aprendiera un arte marcial menor. Tampoco iba a llevarlo a la guerra.

Pero claro, ya sabía Aang que tantas visitas a su tío Sokka iban a afectar al pequeño de una manera u otra, por más que Katara lo negara.

—Quiero aprender el camino de la espada—le dijo Bumi orgulloso.

¿Espadas?

—¡Espadas!—fue lo que gritó Katara—¡Ni loca! ¿Quieres que se corte una mano? ¿O un pie? ¡Espíritus benditos, no! ¡Claro que no!

Pero lo que la Maestra Agua no sabía era que su querido esposo ya había hablado con Sokka. Él aceptó gustosamente enseñarle a su sobrino ser un espadachín; y desde luego que aseguró no una, si no mil veces a su hermana, que Bumi estaría fuera de todo peligro. No por eso Katara quedó satisfecha, y aunque eso había pasado casi tres años atrás, Katara seguía poniéndose nerviosa cada vez que Bumi agarraba su juego de espadas, aunque fueran de madera.

En el fin de semana era también cuando llegaban de visita todos los tíos, o al menos la mayoría. Zuko iba cada vez que el tiempo se lo permitía y, benditos espíritus, eso se estaba haciendo más seguido. Avisó por medio de un telegrama que podría ir a visitarlos por una semana, lo cual causó inmediata euforia en todos. Sokka llegó el sábado temprano para empezar las lecciones de Bumi.

—¿Y bien? ¿En qué nos quedamos?—le preguntó Sokka.

Pero Bumi estaba sentado con sus espadas de madera en mano, viendo hacia el estanque donde estaba Kya con Katara.

—No—le dijo Katara—Así no, dobla la mano… no Kya… hacia atrás…

—¿No te parecen aburridos, tío?—preguntó Bumi. Kya se había pasado la ultima hora tratando de hacer ese movimiento—Siempre lo mismo y lo mismo y lo mismo. No sé ahora por qué el control es tan divertido.

Sokka sonrió.

—Bueno, es que tu hermana apenas está aprendiendo. Los Maestros Agua plenos hacen cosas impresionantes. Hubieras visto a tu madre en la guerra, ella es asombrosa.

—Jamás he visto a mi mamá pelear—declaró el niño—Ni a papá, ahora que lo pienso. Solo enseñan y ya.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Sokka. Su hermanita y cuñado habían empezado una guerra, no acabaría hasta que alguien cediera. Y acababa de tramar una forma en que las cosas se pusieran más intensas entre los dos. Usualmente Sokka no se metía en la vida privada de la pareja pero… lo que sea por entretener a un sobrino ¿verdad?

Sokka volteó para ver hacia donde estaba su hermana. Kya estaba en posición para ejercer un látigo muy complicado, con doble torcedura en los extremos. Usualmente le llamaba látigo doble. Era complicado de hacer y muy fácil de que se desviara….

—¿Quieres ver una verdadera pelea de Agua-Control?—le preguntó Sokka a su sobrino, mientras veía de reojo a Aang y Tenzin entrenando no muy lejos.

—¡Claro que sí!—gritó Bumi lleno de emoción—¡Sería sensacional!

—Muy bien… primero, hay que parecer que sea un accidente. Jamás se te olvide esto, Bumi. Como si fuera un accidente ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien—pero Bumi no entendía realmente lo que su tío quería hacer—¿Cómo lo haremos?

—Sígueme la corriente.

Sokka agarró una pequeña daga. De esas que Mai usaba. Tras la guerra Sokka perfeccionó el uso de la espada y amplió el conocimiento de armas. El moreno apuntó entonces hacia donde estaban Katara y Kya. Aang y Tenzin estaban prácticamente al lado, a como unos siete metros, haciendo quién sabe qué cosa de remolino. Tras revisar la dirección de los látigos de agua varias veces, y el ángulo en el que estaban, Sokka la lanzó.

Bumi primero se espantó, pero su tío gritó inmediatamente.

—¡Cuidado!

Con reflejos felinos Katara volteó y notó el brillo filoso de la daga. Los recuerdos de las peleas antiguas emergieron a flor de piel y adoptó una posición de ataque, congelando el agua enfrente de sí para detener el cuchillo.

No pasó lo mismo con Kya.

—¡AHH!—Gritó la niña—¡NO!

Ella inmediatamente colocó sus dos manos enfrente de la cara, encogiéndose para protegerse. Y el agua que había estado controlando salió disparada hacia los dos lados.

—¡Sokka ten más cuidado!—le gritó Katara a su hermano.

—Ups…

Katara volteó.

Aang estaba empapado. Sus ropas completamente mojadas y Tenzin riéndose. Kya, accidentalmente, había lanzado el agua como látigo a su padre, que ensimismado en sus lecciones con Tenzin no reaccionó rápidamente.

—Lo siento papá.

Pero la mirada de Aang estaba colocada en Katara. Ella contenía la risa, pero a duras penas.

—No pasa nada, mi amor—dijo Katara, restándole importancia al asunto—No es como si tu padre no pudiera secarse ¿verdad?—agregó con tono de burla.

Suficiente.

—Claro, mi vida—repuso el Avatar. Pero en un tono que la Maestra Agua reconoció perfectamente.

—Bumi, toma asiento—le dijo Sokka—Esto está por ponerse bueno.

De un movimiento rápido Aang controló toda el agua de sus ropas, secándose. Pensó en la última vez que él había practicado debidamente su Agua-Control, con pelea y toda la cosa ¡Años! Además ¿Qué mejor oponente que su Si Fu? Con la pura mirada Tenzin entendió que debía apartarse un poco.

Katara volvió a prestar su atención a las posiciones de su hija, cuando se sintió empapada de pies a cabeza.

—Perdona—le dijo Aang con inocencia—Se me desvió un poquito…

Katara le miró enfadada. Levantó su mano y con ella una enorme ola del estanque que salió disparada hacia Aang, el Maestro Aire inmediatamente saltó haciendo un remolino de aire a sus pies que lo sostuvo. Tenzin en cambio no reaccionó hasta ser arrasado por el agua.

—Ay no.—Katara caminó hacia su hijo menor—¿Estás bien mi cielo?—preguntó.

Tenzin estaba empapado y Kya se echó a reír.

—¡Cállate Kya!—dijo el niño.

—¡Deberías verte!

—Mira cómo has dejado al niño Katara—Aang bajó y se acercó al pequeño, alzando sus manos y haciendo un rápido movimiento de muñeca que le libró de toda el agua—Luego te quejas de que se enferma.

Las dos manos de Katara se hicieron puños.

—¡Tú empezaste todo!—le gritó—¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa?

—Oye, yo no lancé una ola gigante contra mi hijo.

Sokka hizo una señal a sus dos sobrinos. Tanto Kya como Tenzin caminaron discretamente hacia donde estaba su tía, sentándose en una roca al lado de Bumi. El espectáculo acababa de comenzar.

—¡Yo solamente te lancé un poco de agua! Ni siquiera fue un látigo.—estiró las dos manos y extendió los brazos, lanzándole un pequeño flujo de agua a una pequeña velocidad. El golpecito, más juguetón que agresivo, le dolió a Katara en su orgullo—Disculpa, ahora sí fue un látigo—le sonrió burlonamente.

Katara saltó hacia atrás y alzando ambas manos creó una enorme ola. El agua se dividió en dos cuando pasó por su cuerpo dejándola seca. Aang frunció el ceño cuando vio la masa de agua, pero se mantuvo firme, en una posición que sus hijos reconocieron de la Tierra-Control. Con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, Aang extendió una sola mano y el agua la golpeó con potencia, quedando suspendida en el aire bajo el control del Avatar.

—Creo que sabes que eso, para mí, es de niños—le dijo el Avatar a su esposa, pero Katara tenía una ladina sonrisa.

El Avatar entonces le lanzó el agua en dos potentes chorros que iban en lados opuestos. Pero la maestra se alzó en un remolino acuático que la suspendió a cinco metros del suelo, para después caer grácilmente por detrás de su esposo. El remolino le golpeó por la espalda y el Avatar fue lanzado hacia la laguna, cayendo en ella.

—Golpe bajo—dijo Kya con una sonrisa—No pensé que ese remolino de verdad se usara….

—¿Juegas rudo?—el Avatar se puso de pie, viéndola fijamente.

Katara tenía una mano sobre su cadera, y una de sus sonrisas más desafiantes. En la otra mano sus dedos hacían girar pequeñas esferitas de agua, tan pequeñas y brillantes que parecían joyas.

—Quizá—se encogió de hombros—¿Acaso esto te parece rudo?

Sus dedos se crisparon y las esferas de agua se tensaron hasta congelarse en pequeñas dagas filosas. Las lanzó rápidamente sin perder tiempo.

Aang elevó un muro de agua que se congeló _ipso facto_. Las dagas se detuvieron en el muro y para cuando Aang devolvió el estado líquido al elemento, Katara ya estaba enfrente de él, con una masa acuífera impresionante que cayó sobre su cuerpo hundiéndolo.

Pero la Maestra Agua no contaba con un látigo que salió disparado hacia ella. En vez de golpearla, el agua se retorció como un tentáculo cogiéndola por la cintura y jalándola hasta arrastrarla al fondo de la laguna, con Aang. Ambos se vieron a los ojos, con el agua alrededor moviendo sus cabellos castaños y las túnicas anaranjadas. Una traviesa sonrisa apareció en ambos cuando cada uno, haciendo un grácil giro, emergió en dos pequeños remolinos dispuestos a continuar la pelea.

—¿Cuándo harás eso?—Bumi señaló hacia la pelea de sus padres, viendo a Kya de forma retórica.

La niña se cruzó de brazos.

—Cuando sea una anciana ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?—replicó—¡Es tan complicado!

—Años de práctica—le dijo Sokka.—Y talento nato.

La pelea terminó en ese preciso momento. Ambos estaban frente a frente, viéndose de una manera increíblemente imponente. Sus dos manos alzadas sostenían dagas no muy filosas, brillantes y pequeñas. No las lanzarían. Y ciertamente, sabían que las cosas debían llegar hasta ahí.

Sokka tosió fuertemente.

Las dagas cayeron en forma de agua al lago mientras dos los salían del estanque, dejando en él toda el agua que cubría sus ropas.

—¡Impresionante!—Bumi estaba emocionado—¡Papá, no sabía que peleabas tan bien! ¿Puedes pelear también con la tierra y el fuego?

—Aire incluido—le respondió—Y sí ¿Cómo crees que detuve una guerra?

Katara y Sokka se le quedaron viendo,

—_Detuvimos_ una guerra—corrigió.

—Iré a hacer algo para comer—agregó Katara—¿Te quedas Sokka, o te marchas?

—Me quedaré—afirmó inmediatamente. No dejaría solo a sus sobrinos hasta que llegara la noche.

Aang se quedó en el patio instruyendo a Tenzin hasta que Katara les llamó a comer. Después de eso siguieron unos cuantos juegos. Ni Katara ni Aang volvieron a mostrar indicios de pelea, pero en la mente de Aang, ya estaba trazándose su siguiente maniobra.

* * *

¡Eso es todo por ahora! ¿Les gustó? uf, espero que sí.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	8. Celibato

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Tuvieron unas lindas fiestas y Santa Claus les trajo todo lo que le pidieron? ¡qué bueno!

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta extraña guerra marital entre Aang y Katara. Es muy corto como se habrán dado cuenta, aunque intenso. Este es un paso audaz por parte de nuestro querido Avatar, que dejara a Katara desarmada. Con más participación de Sokka. He pensado en poner un poco de Toph y quizá de Zuko. Veré cómo se dan las cosas.

Comentarios:

pxandxlu: ¡hola! me alegro mucho que te guste tanto mi historia, que incluso consideres que te alegra el día. Espero disfrutes este capitulo como los demás.

Emilia-Romagna: que bueno que te haya hecho reír, Sokka me estaba demandando tener participación en el fic. Y Toph comienza también a hacerlo ;)

kori: al contrario, muchas gracias a ti por leerme y dejarme tan bonitas palabras en un comentario :)

fan-avatar: muchísimas gracias por todo :D

Tsukimine12: me alegra mucho que te gustara el fanfic, en un principio no quería que tuviera secuencia, serían solo viñetas independientes. Pero la idea de ésta pelea marital simplemente se hizo demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla y salió casi sola. Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho y tu favorito me halagó bastante cuando me llegó el correo ¡gracias! xD

MasterSyna: para la reconciliación aún falta. Unos dos capítulos más creo, más o menos.

Katara2323: petición cumplida. La maniobra de Aang, desde el punto de vista de una mujer casada, es cruel. Pero será algo eficaz.

xxelvicioso: muchas gracias ^^

ashlee bravo 199981: lo sé, también AMO a Sokka :D

Ddcake: mil gracias, me halagaste mucho. La pelea fue una idea que no pude quitarme de la mente, gracias por tus palabras y por tu tiempo para leerme.

flor: ¡muchísimas gracias! =D

kari: Tus palabras me motivaron mucho. No creo que te desesperes tanto, al menos en este fic no me he demorado tanto con mis actualizaciones-creo yo-Y espero que cada capitulo te siga gustando tanto como los anteriores ;)

**Advertencia.-**El contenido de este capitulo no es recomendable para menores de 13 años. Se les recomienda abstenerse de leer.

(Y aunque sé que no me harán caso, ya cumplí con mi parte advirtiéndoles. No es nada serio, aún. Pero la temática contextual sigue sin ser apta para menores de 13)

Creo que el título del capitulo dice por sí solo de qué va a tratarse. Les dejo solos para que lean ;)

¡disfruten!

* * *

**Celibato**

**.**

**.**

Y había llegado la noche. La cena transcurrió de forma normal. Sokka se la pasó haciendo bromas muy típicas de él, quejándose por la comida vegetariana que Katara siempre preparaba.

—¿Y dónde está la carne en esto?—señalaba un trozo de lechuga.

—No tiene—replicó su hermana—Ni Aang ni Tenzin comen carne. Tampoco nosotros. Al menos no en esta casa.

—¡Oh, por favor! La vida no es vida sin carne. La carne seca, o asada, guisada. Puede ser de res, de cerdo, de cordero, de foca…

—Tío Sokka por favor no diga esas cosas—pidió un serio Tenzin, imaginarse a los animales asesinados y después cocidos le causó asco—No suenan nada apetitosas.

Sokka no podía concebir que uno de sus sobrinos despreciara la carne. Era impensable para su mente carnívora. Miró a Aang con ojos molestos.

—¿Esto le enseñas a mis sobrinos?

—¡Sokka!—replicó Katara—¿Podrías simplemente comer y ya?

—Son verduras… ¡verduras!—gemía—No saben a nada y…

—Es oficial, me tiene harta—Katara se paró del comedor y se adentró a la cocina. Regresó en pocos minutos con un frasco de vidrio. Tenía unas pocas barritas de carne seca que le dio a su hermano.

—¿Comerás ya como los espíritus mandan?—le dijo amenazadora, cruzándose brazos.

Aang intentaba contener su risa, y pronto sus hijos estuvieron igual. Sokka inspeccionaba los trozos de carne seca con especial cuidado.

—¿Son de foca?—preguntó.

—Sí—el monosílabo sonó extrañamente filoso—Lo son.

El espadachín sacó un trozo de carne y con mordiscos lentos se lo fue comiendo. Apenas dio la primera mordida cuando, tétricamente, comenzó a llorar.

—¡Oh, hermana mía! ¡Sabía que no podías vivir sin buena carne! Sabe como en casa…. ¿de dónde las has sacado?

—Papá me la manda.—fue su respuesta cortante, caminando hacia donde estaba su asiento en la mesa—Llévatela si quieres.

Sokka parecía competir por acabarse la carne en veinte segundos. Bumi y Tenzin lo miraban impresionado.

—Wow…

—Niños, pónganse a comer—les dijo su madre.

Aang, que no había hecho nada más que ver y reír, daba mordiscos a su ensalada de frutas y veía a Kya, sentada enfrente de él. Ella miraba bastante curiosa a su tío que comía aquella carne cual manjar imperial.

—¿Tío Sokka siempre ha amado la carne?—preguntó ella en un susurró a su padre.

Aang asintió.

—Como no tienes una idea. Me acuerdo que una vez salió a casar, cuando estábamos cerca de Ba Sing Se. Fue el primer día que Toph me entrenó en Tierra-Control. No volvía y Katara se preocupó mucho ¿Te acuerdas?—preguntó a su esposa.

—Completamente—respondió ella—Tu tío había saltado desde un árbol para casar a una cría de antílope-reno ¿No?—Aang asintió—Y cayó en un trozo de suelo frágil ¡se hundió hasta los hombros! Y no podía salir.

Katara comenzaba a reír recordando lo sucio, cubierto de polvo y reflexivo que había vuelto su hermano. Como si hubiera descubierto el secreto de la vida en esa tarde bajo el sol. Secreto que olvidó apenas olió la carne que ella había comprado un día antes en el mercado.

Sokka, que había dejado de comer para escucharla, alzó una ceja inquisitivamente.

—En mi defensa—dijo algo indignado—Yo no sabía que el suelo iba a romperse. Y menos que quedaría atrapado.

La imagen de su tío encerrado en tierra causó inmediata gracia en los niños.

—¿Y qué más paso?

—Sokka estuvo todo el día ahí, hablando con esa cría de antílope-reno que intentó casar. Incluso le puso nombre ¿cómo se llamaba?—le preguntó Aang a su cuñado. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ya ni me acuerdo.

—Bueno, pero le puso un nombre. No sé qué tantas cosas le juró a los espíritus, entre ellas dejar de comer carne y ser menos sarcástico. Casi en la noche lo encontré. Y en la cena se devoró toda la carne que Katara había estado cocinando.

—Pero tío, pensé que eras un buen cazador—dijo un alarmado Bumi, temeroso de los consejos que Sokka le había dado.

—Lo soy ahora. Pero de los errores se aprende, pequeño.

En la cena se hablaron de más anécdotas antes de que Sokka debiera regresar a su casa. No quedó nada de carne que pudiera llevarse. Lo acompañaron hasta la puerta y prometieron verse pronto, manándole saludos a Suki y a sus otros sobrinos. Antes de que Sokka se fuera pudo ver perfectamente en su hermana una mirada que solo le vio el día de su boda. Aparentemente, la pelea de poderes entre el Avatar y su mujer estaba pasando a mayores. Por un momento Sokka se vio tentando a la idea de llevarse a sus sobrinos en una pijamada improvisada. Pero la desechó apenas la tuvo. Se despidió amablemente y se fue.

Aang limpió la mesa y los platos mientras Katara arropaba a los niños. Como ella se tardaba, y recordando el pequeño enfrentamiento que habían tenido en la tarde, el Avatar entró en el baño de su alcoba para darse una larga ducha de agua caliente.

Su mente estaba puesta en los detalles de la pelea con Agua-Control.

Por un lado fue emocionante. Hacia mucho tiempo que no practicaba su control de esa forma. Ni tampoco había visto esos movimientos en Katara. No desde que hubo tiempos de paz. Fue algo divertido y además le ayudó a liberar muchas de las tensiones que había recientemente entre él y Katara. Lanzándose látigos de agua el poco enfado que hubieran podido tener se esfumó.

Pero eso solamente aceleró el proceso de su jueguito de poderes. De esa guerra que habían iniciado. Cada movimiento Katara lo ejecutaba con extrema elegancia, delicadeza, con un dejo de sonrisa en sus labios que la hacían ver hermosa. Una guerrera y a la vez delicada princesa, con porte de reina. Se veía hermosa y seductora. Nunca dejaría de bendecir la suerte de tenerla como esposa. Pero en ésta ocasión estaba siendo su perdición.

Había visto la mirada de Katara cuando los dos estaban sumergidos en el agua, el tiempo detenido por un momento. Había una chispa en sus ojos, una que Aang reconocía perfectamente. Ajena a la adrenalina de la pelea y la travesura de sus maniobras. Era la misma chispa que brillaba cuando los dos tenían sus noches de pasión. La chispa de la lujuria. Usualmente era Katara la que le aplicaba ese mismo castigo para doblegarlo. Era un castigo demasiado cruel, que le hacía ceder apenas lo implicaba. Pero en ésta ocasión le daría una cucharada de su propia medicina y sería él quien diera el primer paso.

Salió del baño, Katara estaba esperándolo con su neceser en las manos. Ella le dirigió una mirada coqueta con claras intensiones provocativas antes de meterse a la ducha caliente. Tomando una profunda respiración, Aang perfumó completamente la habitación y se recostó con un par de pantalones cortos en la cama. Se cubrió con el cobertor recordando porqué estaba haciendo eso y reiterándose mentalmente que debía ser firme.

Pronto, Katara salió. Tenía el cabello suelto y mojado, cayendo onduladamente por su espalda. Las gotitas de agua se deslizaban de la punta de sus cabellos por su piel, de forma lenta y tortuosa. Un hermoso conjunto de encaje azul profundo revelaba su morena piel, ocultando solo lo más privado. Sus largas piernas bien formadas parecían de escultura mientras daba pasos lentos hacia Aang, con esa sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

Ella se le acercó, inclinándose sobre él en la cama de una forma que revelaba perfectamente su escote. Por un momento las intenciones de Aang quisieron sucumbir, pero no. Habían empezado una guerra y guerra tendrían. Katara se recostó en la cama a su lado, la mano acariciando con suavidad y ternura el trabajado abdomen de su esposo, subiendo hasta el pecho. Aang tembló por la caricia, pero se contuvo.

—¿Y bien mi amor?—le susurró ella al oído, usando el tono de voz meloso que siempre usaba en esas situaciones—¿Te gustó nuestra práctica de ésta tarde?—le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

Aang asintió, recostándose en la almohada.

—Mucho—dijo, intentando sonar tranquilo y relajado. Su mente evocando la serenidad de meditaciones profundas, una distracción que le estaba resultando inútil en esas circunstancias—Pero me ha dejado exhausto.—agregó.

—¿Qué te parece si lo arreglamos?—su voz sonaba melosa, acercando sus labios cada vez más a la boca del Avatar.

Aang la miró a los ojos. Aquellas pupilas azules parecían tormentas de tórridas emociones. Recordaba tan bien esas noches de calidez y de tanto placer, la ternura que esos labios rosados podían transmitirle de forma casi mágica. Por un momento quiso olvidar todo, absolutamente todo y dejarse entregar a su propia lujuria. Pero Aang en vez de acercarse para darle ese beso arrebatador, se separó.

Fue el momento en que Katara palideció. Había esperado la respuesta a su beso y después un juego candente que había trazado en su mente durante toda la cena ¡cómo estaba de ansiosa por eso! Es cierto que los dos se habían declarado la guerra, pero había creído que una noche de mutuo placer podía llegar a considerarse tregua.

Katara intentó acercarse nuevamente, sus dos brazos rodearon el torso de su marido mientras ella le acariciaba con ternura sus hombros, relajándolo. Aang gimió, demonios, esto se hacía más difícil. Pero no ¡No! Concéntrate… lo conseguiría.

El olor de su esposa, a flores silvestres, inundó sus fosas nasales. La piel morena de su mujer en contraste con la suya, clara, era algo tan hermoso de ver. Toda ella era una hermosura. Y el roce de su piel era tan delicioso, le causaba una sensación de enorme bienestar. Pero cerró los ojos, manteniendo un poco de distancia y pensando en agua fría. En el hielo. Pensando en cualquier cosa menos en la mujer que estaba a su lado con una mirada confundida.

Aang se acercó a ella lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios. Le dio un beso corto e intenso, antes de desplomarse sobre la cama.

—Lo siento—dijo, y en parte era cierto—Pero estoy muy cansado ¿Puede esperar hasta mañana?

¿Aang negándose? ¡Nunca le haría eso! A no ser que…

Katara lo comprendió perfectamente. Y maldijo por lo bajo para sí misma.

—Entiendo que estás cansado mi vida—dijo cariñosamente—Aunque quizá, la cansada mañana seré yo—se cubrió rápidamente con las sábanas, dándole la espalda.

Katara gimió. Estaba demasiado ansiosa por el contacto físico de su marido. Lo necesitaba, en aquella pelea él había lucido tan confiado, tan imponente, masculino y atractivo. Tan condenadamente sexy que la descolocó de su sitio ¡Y ahora le salía con esas! Ah, pero él no ganaría. Ella sería la que ganaría al final ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Por orgullo y dignidad.

Aang no estaba mucho mejor. Katara sabía perfectamente cómo excitarlo y claro que lo había conseguido. Pero no sería él quien cedería. No en ésta ocasión. Recostado en la cama, sintiendo el cuerpo de su esposa al lado, se concentró en el frío viento que entraba por la ventana.

—Buenas noches Katara—le dijo Aang, conteniendo una sonrisa ¡Lo había conseguido!

—Buenas noches Aang.—replicó ella en tono hosco.

Las cosas ya habían subido mucho, pero mucho de nivel. Y habría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó esa jugada por parte de Aang?

Sé que fue corto y ahora es cruel por mi parte dejar las cosas así. Pero pensé que alargar el capitulo iba a arruinar la trama central que era el rechazo. En el próximo capitulo, que ya ando escribiendo, se verán las consecuencias.

Muchas gracias por haber leído =)

chao!


	9. Tentaciones

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡Al fin!**

Lamento, de verdad no tienen idea de cómo lamento haberme tardado TANTO en escribir este capítulo, pero empecé muy animada y de repente las palabras se fueron. No tuve ni la menor idea de cómo continuarlo y menos de cómo terminarlo. Así que decidí darme un respiro y no terminarlo hasta que se me ocurriera algo bueno y pues... ¡Aquí está! Solo espero que se acuerden aún de mí xD

**101 comentarios** ¡WOW! ¡No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen sus hermosas palabras! Jamás pensé que ésta historia tuviera tantos seguidores ¡me halagan demasiado!

Comentarios:

Queen Alai: ¡Hola! me alegra demasiado que te gusten mis historias, sobre tu petición, concedida, acabo de mandarte un mensaje =)

alexd: me enternecen tus palabras. En un principio pensé que Aang podría caer a las seducciones de Katara, pero luego decidí alargar un poco más el jueguito y hacerlo más emocionante xD

Nieve Taisho: ¡Hola! bueno, como ya te había dicho comprendo perfectamente la falta de internet/comunicación. Si aún recuerdas esta historia espero que te guste el capítulo.

maya1234: al fin actualicé xD

Diane: ¡Que bueno que te gustó! =D

Katherine: escritora por favor xD ¡Muchísimas gracias! espero que conforme vaya avanzando en estos drabbles te sigan gustando de la misma manera.

annimo: lamento haberlos dejado tanto tiempo sin subir este capítulo, pero no se me ocurría nada, sorry.

marcos96: ¡Usé la idea de la papaya!(si es que aún recuerdas que me la diste xD) Es un pedacito pequeño del capítulo pero creo que gracioso, espero te guste ;)

Maryel Tonks: Oh sí, yo también amo a Sokka. En un principio pensé que Toph podría también causar la pelea entre los dos pero después de meditarlo bien llegué a la conclusión de que el carácter de Sokka me facilitaría más las cosas, las haría más fluidas ¡Y sí que funcionó! Como tu, soy fan de Sokka ¡y quiero mi jugo de cactus! xD

LaMaestraDeLosElementos: jajajaja, no sabes cómo me alegra porque este fic es mi primer intento real de comedia y me halaga demasiado que les guste :)

Emilia-Romagna: como ya mencioné, Amo a Sokka. Y la firmeza de Aang fue tan difícil de describir, intenté ponerme en su lugar de hombre y me quedé pensando que quizá debí haberlo mandado a una ducha de agua fría xD

GirlBender: ¡Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado mis capitulos improvisados! aquí está la continuación, que ojalá te siga gustando.

jhiiooplopez: lamento si les causo tortura, nuevamente, no es mi intención. Sencillamente se fue la inspiración. Sé que es mucho pedir que este solo capítulo les aminore las ansias, pero tengo fe en que así sea.

katitabender: ¡Hola! me encantan tus historias y me halaga que te gusten las mías, ésta sobre todo. Con "la princesa del sur" he llevado un ritmo lento pero espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo en una semana más o menos. "Avatar: destinos" está en total pausa porque no me fluyen bien las ideas con ese. Lamento haber dejado tantas historias pendientes-como ésta-nunca fue mi intención y espero que puedas comprenderlo y sigas leyendo =)

flor: ¡Mil gracias!

MaterSyna: atinaste más o menos a las intenciones, y lamento haberme tardado tanto T_T

shaowsknight: la reacción de Katara será una venganza firme, pero mejor dejaré que el capítulo hable por sí solo xD

ashlee bravo 199981: ¡muchísimas gracias! sí, es mi primera vez intentando "subir el tono" y me alegra que me haya salido bien ¡gracias!

kori: al contrario, gracias a ti por leer y espero que te guste :)

pxndxlu: bueno, no muy pronto pero aquí está la cotinuación.

Nuharoo: en esa frase "pudo ver perfectamente en su hermana una mirada que sólo le vio en el día de su boda" se refiere a la lujuria, porque al menos para mí, el día de la boda Katara y Aang debieron estar ansiosos y nervioso por el momento de la consumación y creo que es un sentimiento parecido al que se experimentó en ese momento de seducción.

fan-avatar: De hecho sí planeo "colar" a Zuko, pero en capítulos más adelantes porque estos son completamente kataang por ahora xD

Ddcake: jajaja, bueno, espero no haberte "corrompido" xD me alegra que disfrutes tanto leyendo de mis historias, no tienes idea de lo gratificante que es eso para mí.

Katara2323: ¡Muchas gracias! me dan mucho ánimo tus comentarios, aunque creo que demoré demasiado en subir este capítulo... sorry.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Tentaciones**

**.**

**.**

Aang se despertó lo más temprano posible para irse a meditar con el amanecer. De verdad que necesitaba calmarse. La noche anterior Katara había sido demasiado seductora y rechazarla fue un reto demasiado grande para su cuerpo y conciencia. Además, sabía que ella estaría muy enojada, por no mencionar sentida, lo cual le haría los días algo largos. Pasó buena parte de esa mañana armándose de paciencia y de valor para enfrentar lo que le esperaba. Algo le decía que sería difícil, pero nunca imposible.

Terminaba la meditación decidió que para aminorar el enfado de Katara, lo óptimo sería preparar el desayuno. Estaba a punto de hacer las tartitas con miel que tanto le gustaban cuando recordó que todo este juego era un desafío. Uno entre ellos dos. No eran comunes, pero los pocos que había tenido Katara había resultado ganadora por mucho. Era justo y necesario que ahora, cuando él llevaba la clara ventaja, se posicionara como triunfador. Su ego de hombre lo reclamaba.

—¿Papá?—Kya estaba en pijama, entrando a la cocina. Era domingo y los niños se levantaban tarde usualmente.—¿Y mamá?

—Dormida—Aang la había visto recostada en la cama, sin señales de querer despertar—¿Cómo has dormido?

—Muy bien—tomó asiento en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cocina—Huele delicioso ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No, ya terminé—sonrió, colocando las tartitas recién hechas y humeantes enfrente de su hija—Son para ti y tus hermanos. Por cierto ¿Dónde están?

Bumi era normal que se levantara hasta muy tarde. Pero Tenzin usualmente lo hacía temprano en las madrugadas.

—Bumi dormido—le dijo Kya, sirviéndose un vaso de leche—Tenzin creo que estaba meditando… no lo vi acostado.

Aang asintió.

—¿Te parece si hacemos un desayuno especial para tu mamá?

Kya miró el brillo un poco diabólico en los ojos de su padre, sabía que algo tramaba. Las cosas entre sus padres habían estado demasiado raras últimamente. No peleaban pero… se veían tensos, raros. Decidió no preguntar al respecto, algo le decía que no quería saber la respuesta.

—Está bien.

—Pero primero desayuna—Aang le señaló el plato con tortitas—Te quiero fuerte y sana.

—Papá…

Aang le sonrió y ella terminó de comer.

Con la excusa de su hija, Katara no iba a poder rechazarlo.

Katara estaba recostada en la cama. Aunque ya estaba despierta no quería levantarse. La noche anterior, con el rechazo de Aang, ella se había sentido desplazada. Su orgullo herido no le daba tregua. Era espantoso, porque además de sentirse ahora mucho más ansiosa sabía que su querido esposo tenía una ventaja demasiado amplia en esta competencia. Él no iba ceder, y ella tampoco iba a ser la que cediera. O eso al menos era lo que tenía planeado.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la hicieron asomarse al umbral. Kya estaba ahí con una bandeja en manos.

—¿Se puede?—preguntó.

—Claro mi amor—Katara inmediatamente se sentó en el colchó, sonriéndole a su hija.—¿Qué traes ahí?

—Tu desayuno—le dijo sonriendo lo más ampliamente posible.

Katara se enterneció con el gesto y agarró la bandeja rápidamente, tenía mucha hambre. Pero lo que encontró en ella no era lo que esperaba. Le había llegado el olor minutos atrás de unas deliciosas tortitas de miel. Pero en su bandeja escaseaban, solo había dos míseras tortitas en la esquina. El plato principal era una enorme papaya bien rebanada, con yogurth unos trozos y con miel otros.

La carita de Kya estaba ilusionada, Katara no sabía cómo decirle a su hija que ella odiaba la papaya. Pero era después de todo su culpa por comprarla en consideración a Aang, que la amaba. Demonios ¿Y ahora?

—Muchas gracias hija—dijo, agarrando el tenedor. Todo por los hijos…—Se ve delicioso.

Katara se llevó un trozo de papaya con miel a la boca. Demonios, ni el sabor dulce de la miel menguaba el sabor de la papaya ¡era horrible! pero se obligó a sonreír por el bien de su hija.

—¡Qué rico amor!

—Que bueno que te guste—dijo Kya feliz—Fue idea de papá, le diré que te ha gustado….

¿Eh?

—Un momento, Kya ¿Tú no preparaste la papaya?

—No, todo lo hizo papá. Dijo que te gustaría el desayuno en la cama—Kya comenzó a saltar hacia el pasillo—¡Voy a cambiarme de ropa mami! ¡Ahorita vengo!

Katara vio a su hija desaparecer y comenzó a toser ¡Maldito Aang y su maldita papaya! Hasta ese momento ella no había visto el pedazo de papel bien doblado al lado de las tartas de miel. Lo desdobló casi con furia.

_Ciruelas de mar. Estamos a mano._

¡Hijo de su…!

—¿Cariño?

Y hablando del rey de Roma, Aang entró en la alcoba vestido y sonriente.

—Ah, qué bueno que te gustó—señaló la papaya, hablando con mucha ironía—¿Has dormido bien?

Katara respiró hondo, conteniéndose.

—Muy bien, cariño—dijo la última palabra casi con desdén—¿Y tú?

—Perfectamente—hablaba con aires inocentes.—Lamento lo de anoche, pero de verdad estaba cansado.

Y todavía se lo recordaba.

—No hay problema amor, lo comprendo—Katara dejó la bandeja de lado y se puso de pie rápidamente—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya estás descansado?

—Completamente—le sonrió.

—¡Oh, qué bien!—Katara puso la bandeja de lado para ponerse de pie—Porque tenemos muchas que hacer. Debemos ir de compras a surtir la despensa, debo dejar unas cartas en la oficina de correos, recoger unos vestidos…

Katara seguía hablando mientras caminaba hacia él, colocando su mano suavemente en la parte baja de la espalda, haciéndolo estremecer.

—¿Tienes algún problema en acompañarme?

Susurró en su oído, con la otra mano rozando apenas sus mejillas.

Aang se mordió la lengua antes de contestar.

—Vamos amor, pero ¿Llevaremos a los niños?

—No te preocupes por eso.

**-o-**

Fue un día tan, pero tan pesado.

Katara dejó a los niños con Suki, quien gustosamente aceptó cuidarlos durante toda la tarde. Demasiado gustosa para el gusto de Aang. Tras despedirse los dos se fueron al centro de la ciudad donde estaban la mayoría de las tiendas. Katara, nuevamente, no escatimó en gastos. Pero ésta ocasión las compras fueron mucho más tolerables. Tras comprar buena parte de la despensa y víveres para la cena, ella decidió aprovechar la vuelta y comprar ropa.

—¿Segura que te falta ropa?—preguntó Aang por segunda vez de camino a las tiendas.

—Sí—replicó ella—No sé si recuerdes, pero hace un año que no compro nada para mí ¡Quiero darme el gusto! ¿O no puedo?

Dijo lo último viéndolo retóricamente. Aang debió reprimir un gemido. Claro que ella se lo merecía, pero en las condiciones que ambos estaban dudaba de salir ileso de aquel arranque repentino de compras.

Las predicciones del Avatar no se hicieron esperar. Katara inmediatamente se lanzó al área de lencería (¿Porqué demonios ese día?… ¿Porqué?)

—¿Qué te parece éste conjunto?—le preguntó Katara sin pudor y con voz sensual mientras le mostraba un adorable encaje negro con azul, de un tono exacto que realzaba su morena piel.

Tragó duro, imaginándola usando ese conjunto. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta el cien despacio para calmar su maldito libido.

—Muy bien amor. Ese color azul te va de maravilla—pero la voz le traicionó sonando gruesa, casi áspera.

Katara sonrió y le fue mostrando más y más conjuntos incluso más seductores. Aang supo entonces que su querida esposa le tomaba venganza por haberla rechazado suavemente el día anterior. No estaba seguro de poder resistir estas condiciones mucho más tiempo. Pero como si los espíritus hubieran escuchado sus plegarias, Katara escogió un conjunto más—minúsculo cabe destacar y perfecto para su cintura—antes de irse a la caja a pagar.

"Al fin… al fin" se dijo a sí mismo.

La sonrisa traviesa no huía del rostro de Katara. Había visto la difícil situación en la que metió a su esposo y estaba feliz por eso.

—Hay que irnos a la casa—le dijo, dándole todas las bolsas a Aang para que él las cargara.

—¿Pasamos ya por los niños o vamos a cenar?

—No, los niños se quedarán a dormir con Suki ¿No te lo dije?

¿QUE?

Algo le dijo al Avatar que iba a ser una noche demasiado difícil.

Katara aceptó la invitación a cenar y el Avatar la llevó a un lindo restaurante donde servían platillos típicos de las Tribus Agua. Comieron amenamente, fue una velada encantadora porque durante ese rato casi se olvidaron de la competencia que habían empezado. El aura romántica sobresalió y la música del ambiente los relajó en demasía. No obstante, antes de irse, Katara se recordó mentalmente su plan.

Aang se las iba a pagar.

Pensando que la velada romántica había calmado a su mujer el Avatar los encaminó a casa demasiado relajado. Con la guardia baja. Era el momento perfecto para actuar.

Llegados al Templo Aire Appa descendió con cuidado sobre los establos y Aang abrazó a Katara por la cintura para ayudarle a bajar. Ella aprovechó para acomodar su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, dejando que su aliento lo golpeara justo detrás de la oreja; ambas manos escalando con suavidad su espalda. Aang tragó duro ¡Ya se le hacía que Katara se había calmado muy rápidamente!

Saltó para que ambos descendieran de la silla de montar con rapidez. En el suelo, el bisonte volador rugió a modo de despedida antes de encaminarse a recostarse sobre un montón de paja. Katara le deseó las buenas noches y en cambio le pidió ayuda a Aang para llevar las bolsas con el mandado al interior de la casa.

No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando Katara desapareció en el interior del tocador, y Aang supo en ese preciso momento que nada saldría bien después de haber notado su mirada coqueta. Pero en un juego de seducción pueden participar los dos. Sonriendo maliciosamente él caminó al baño de los niños, en la habitación de al lado y se dispuso a fomentar la caída de su adorable esposa.

En el tocador Katara se mordió los labios. Habían colocado un espejo en el baño y ella podía verse el cuerpo completo. Los tiempos habían cambiado rápidamente desde que ella era una niña y no podía agradecer más aquello que en esa noche. Llevaba su cabello húmedo con fragancia a lavanda cayendo ondulado por su espalda, uno que otro mechón asomándose sobre sus hombros. El conjuntó era parecido a un corsé azul marino con detalles celestes en encajes alrededor del busto que le señalaban los senos de forma tentadora. La cintura era resaltada por una mini falda que cubría solamente lo esencial y las mallas negras escalaban sus delineadas piernas hasta la parte media de los muslos. Gotitas de agua se resbalan por su piel morena, sobre todo en la clavícula, gracias al cabello mojado.

Se veía hermosa. Ella agradecía enormemente sus lecciones de Agua-control desde que era una niña ¡Tres hijos y no había perdido su figura! Ahora sí, Aang las iba a pagar caro.

Ocultando una risa, se forzó a formar una sonrisa seductora mientras abría lentamente la puerta. Se inclinó con lentitud para encontrarse una enorme sorpresa. En el suelo de la recámara había muchos pétalos de rosas rojas, esparcidos delicadamente formando un sendero hacia la cama. Alrededor de la habitación diversas velas aromáticas creaban una infusión de olores acuáticos. Con la ventana entre abierta se colaba el aroma del mar y eso inmediatamente la conectó con su elemento, excitándola aún más.

Al lado de la ventana, con una sonrisa coqueta y las cortinas blancas ondeando a su espalda, Aang le dirigía una mirada llena de cariño pero también de competencia. El Avatar apretó con demasiada fuerza la tela de sus pantalones cuando contempló la delicada silueta de su esposa abriéndose paso a través de la luz, con el contraste de colores realzando su exótica belleza ¿Porqué su Katara debía ser tan hermosa?

Hasta ese momento Katara reparó en que Aang no llevaba puesto nada más que los holgados pantalones cafés que apenas le llegaban a la pantorrilla. Eran los pantalones que él usaba cuando iban a picnis y veladas románticas, bajo la luz de la luna.

En la noche estrellada, apreciable a través de la ventana, se podía presenciar la hermosa esfera de plata protectora de los amantes, rodeada de estrellas. Su poder al máximo solamente acrecentó su lujuria. Y pudo ver, en los ojos grises de Aang, que su esposo estaba igual. Después de todo, él era también un Maestro Agua.

Los dos permanecieron a distancia. Ella recargada en el umbral del tocador, él recargado en el marco de la ventana. Se veían con ojos hambrientos a través de la escasa luz que les propinaban las veladoras. El olor de rosas, de agua de mar, de vainilla y canela volvía todo muchísimo más excitante.

Aang al final caminó, haciéndole creer por un momento que daría el primer paso. Pero o, se desvió hacia el buró donde estaba recargada una botella de vino y también un tazón con fresas. Su fruta favorita. Respirando hondo, contempló cómo él se llevaba una fresa a la boca con lentos movimientos, sus labios abarcando el contorno de la pequeña fruta; sus ojos cerrados mientras el sabor inundaba sus pupilas gustativas. Era endemoniadamente atractivo.

Katara apretó los labios, dándose cuenta de lo que su esposo hacía. Él no quería ceder, y la estaba tentado descaradamente. Pues bien, ella se contuvo lo mejor que pudo y sin dejar de verlo—con llamas ardiendo en sus ojos azules—caminó hacia él.

Delicadamente agarró la botella de vino y la abrió de forma lenta, minuciosa. Vacío un poco del rojo contenido en las dos copas de cristal que estaban al lado de las fresas. Con la botella de lado, agarró una de las copas y la otra se la dio a Aang. No le despegó la mirada de sus ojos grises al momento en que levantó la copa para brindar.

—Por los dos—dijo, la voz seductora ligeramente roca por su grave estado de excitación.

Aang pudo sentir los esfuerzos de Katara, cómo sus ojos la delataban al máximo. Elevó la copa y ambos cristales chocaron débilmente produciendo un pequeño ruido. Sin dejar de mirarse tomaron el sobrio líquido con deleite, cada uno imaginándose los labios del otro.

Era un simple juego de tentaciones. Y quien perdiera esa noche, habría perdido el juego.

Ninguno de los dos quería ceder.

* * *

Cha-cha-cha-chán...

Lo sé, lo sé, lo corto en la mejor parte ¡pero es que si lo extiendo se arruina la trama, de verdad! el siguiente capítulo está en proceso y le pondrá fin a esta endemoniada guerra que tanto me ha costado terminar xD

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! de verdad, valen mil.

chao!


	10. ¡Y el ganador es!

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO SIN GANAR NADA POR ELLO MÁS QUE HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¡Finalmente! (y sin tardarme tanto) está el final de la "pelea" entre Aang y Katara. Así que, muchachos, vayan sacando sus apuestas y pónganse a leer xD Medite mucho la forma en que debía escribir el capítulo, QUIEN iba a ganar y PORQUÉ. Así que fue hecho con mucho cariño y ojalá les guste ;)

Comentarios:

Guest1: ¡Me alegra muchísimo que te gusten tanto! aquí está la continuación :)

Maryel Tonks: bueno, ponle "off" al botón de la paciencia porque aquí está el último capitulo de la guerra entre esos dos.

yuya fan: que bueno que te haya gustado de esa forma, por ahora, aquí subí el capítulo final de la guerra.

Guest2: ¡Mil gracias! =)

avatar korra: bueno, ya hice y subí el nuevo capítulo, que espero sea de tu agrado.

GirlBender: ¿en serio te gustan tanto? no tienes idea de lo mucho que me halagas, es de lo mejor que puedes decirle a un escritor ^^

ashleee bravo 199981: lo sé, me encanta dejarlos con la angustia e incertidumbre xD

Helenil: bueno, veremos quién ganó la apuesta en este capítulo ;)

kori: ¡Te entiendo! yo también me desesperaba por no poder escribirles nada, ya que les gustó tanto la historia de verdad me da pena y coraje hacerlos esperar tanto pero ¿qué se le puede hacer a estas musas fugitivas? sorry.

facpsi: ¡Hola maestra! no sabe lo feliz que me hace saber que le gusta la historia, y también que le guste mi forma de escribir. Viniendo de usted es un verdadero halago, como no tiene la más remota idea. Tiene razón, siempre termino los capítulos en lo más interesante, pero aquí está el final del capítulo anterior y ojalá sea también de su agrado ¡Muchos saludos!

Nieve Taisho: jajajaja, lo sé, cuando lo escribí a mí también me dio risa xD

Fanatica1Asoaso: ¡Te gustó también ésta historia! que feliz me pone, de verdad, gracias por leer mis fics y comentarlos ¡me alegran el día!

Nuharoo: no hay de qué, cualquier duda que tengas estaré más que complacida de poderte responder =)

SweetAli: ¡Muchas gracias! lo hago lo más rápido que puedo.

Flor: ¡Muchísimas gracias! aprecio de verdad tu comentario.

Fireeflower: bueno, espero que con esto quede saciada tu curiosidad ;) Lo sé, a mí también me dará algo de nostalgia pero todo llega a su fin. Aunque por la forma en que termina el capítulo dudo que te "asesine" xD

LaMaestraDeLosElementos: "juego de suspenso" mmm... ¡hubiera sido un excelente título! xD Ni modo...

Katara2323: y si vino pronto...

JR1111: ¡Hola! antes que nada, no tienes idea de lo mucho que significa para mí saber que mis historias te inspiraron a escribir otros fics. Pocas cosas nos alegran tanto a los escritores (al menos a mí) que inspiran a más personas a adentrarse a este bello mundo de fanfics y letras. ¡Mucho ánimo escribiendo! Sé que es difícil al principio, pero mientras más lo hagas más fácil te será y más personas admirarán tu trabajo. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me has dado leyendo mis escritos ¡Un abrazo!

Queen Alai: ¡fin de la desesperación!

geraldCullenBlack: bueno, espero que la valga... xD

Ddcake: Pues a partir de ahora, y en nombre de todos los personajes de Avatar, te declaro vivo... Neh, es broma xD ¡Espero que te guste!

¡DISFRUTEN!

* * *

**¡Y el ganador es…!**

**.**

**.**

Ambas copas estaban vacías.

Katara miraba la copa en sus manos y no sabía realmente qué hacer. Demonios, realmente necesitaba a Aang. Sus abrazos, sus besos, su pasión… tenía demasiada tentación de él. Pero tampoco quería ceder. Ella siempre ganaba en los juegos que ambos hacían. Siempre ¡Ésta vez no podía ser la excepción! Así que caminó al buró donde estaba la botella de vino y se sirvió una segunda copa, dirigiéndole a Aang una mirada sugerente.

El pobre Avatar rezaba todas las técnicas de relajamiento mental que los Monjes se habían esmerado en enseñarle todos los años de su infancia. Pero se estaba tornando segundo tras segundo más difícil. Katara sabía perfectamente el tipo de reacciones que ella causaba en él y las usaba a su favor. En ese momento sus ansias de ganar no eran comparables con sus ansias de no perder la dignidad.

Los dos no dejaban de mirarse, de verse, de lanzarse todo tipo de invitaciones con los ojos. Pero no hacían nada. Una vez que la segunda copa quedó vacía, Katara decidió que no pasaría nada malo por jugar un poco de fuego.

Y fue así como cerró la distancia entre ella y su marido para tenerlo enfrente, su mirada alzada y sin despegarse de sus ojos grises. Estaba concentrada viéndolo, con esa sonrisa de amor y lujuria combinados. Minuciosos movimientos la hicieron inclinarse para poder presionar sus labios contra los de él.

Un momento Aang estuvo estático, sus manos cobraron vida propia lanzándose a las caderas de su esposa. Katara sonrió para sí misma creyéndose la ganadora, pero en vez de eso Aang recuperó la cordura. Tras acercarla más a él, la soltó, de forma suave y lenta, presionando otra vez sus labios a los de ella. Ese beso fue una caricia semejante a las alas de mariposa que apenas tocan tu piel, pero que ese sencillo contacto causa millones de sensaciones en tu interior.

El corazón de Katara saltó y comenzó a latir a mil por hora, haciendo que recostara la cabeza en su pecho. Se restregó contra él, buscando la comodidad de sus brazos y la cómoda sensación de su calor. Pero Aang, motivado por una fuerza que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, permaneció estático. Cerró los ojos y usó todas las energías disponibles en no moverse, como una estatua. Katara rodeó su pecho para estar aún más cerca, el olor de sus castaños cabellos inundando las fosas nasales del Avatar. Pero él no se movió. Sus labios se apretaron, el ceño fruncido y los puños temblando. Pero no la abrazó. Ni siquiera se inclinó para verla. Ojos cerrados, cuerpo tieso.

Katara estaba sorprendida, o lo que le seguía. Jamás había tenido que esforzarse tanto en desencadenar la pasión de su marido. Aang se estaba conteniendo demasiado, podía ver el esfuerzo en sus facciones, en su rostro, en todo su ser ¡Y no cedía! Comenzaba a desesperarse. El olor de Aang y el calor que su cuerpo emanaba la excitaban aún más de ser posible. Sentía que iba a morir desfallecida si los fuertes brazos de su Avatar no la rodeaban en ese instante.

—Aang…

Su voz estaba ronca llena de lujuria y sus ojos negros del deseo. Aang no hablaba, no abría los ojos y no se movía.

Desesperada, la maestra agua enterró su carita en el pecho de su esposo. Aang no llevaba camisa, por lo que una de sus manos encontró camino por el abdomen de él delineando las líneas de sus músculos bien formados. Aang tenía el cuerpo tan esbelto como solo un maestro de cuatro elementos puede tener. Apretó sus labios, casi mordiéndoselos para no recordar más detalles del cuerpo de su marido.

Había jugado con fuego. Y ahora se estaba quemando.

Aang sentía que iba a morir. Katara se veía endemoniadamente sexy en ese conjunto azul. Con los ojos cerrados no podía ver la delicada forma de su cuerpo femenino, pero aún así la fragancia de lavanda cubría sus fosas nasales y el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo no hacía nada por calmarlo. Respiración profunda y nulos movimientos estaban haciendo maravillas por ahora, pero ¿Cuánto iba a durar?

Ninguno de los dos quería ceder, pero por la forma tan insinuante en el actuar de Katara, Aang supuso que ella estaba demasiado cerca de perder. Por eso se inclinó, sin verla, solo lo suficiente para que sus labios presionaran los cabellos de su mujer. El beso fue apenas una caricia delicada, que acrecentó la hipersensibilidad de Katara. Las manos del Avatar acariciaron la cintura de su esposa el tiempo suficiente para que ella dejara escapar un ligero gemido de sus labios. Y antes de que Katara pudiera cantar victoria, los dos brazos de Aang volvieron a quedarse tiesos a sus costados. Y él, mostrando una petulante sonrisa en su rostro relajado.

¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? No sería algo que Katara estuviera dispuesta a permitir. Se le acercó con actitud sensual, besando suavemente su mejilla, demasiado cerca de la oreja. Le susurró.

—En verdad te necesito esta noche—su voz sonaba seductora.

Aang estaba a punto de ceder, esa petición siempre había sido demasiado alentadora para él. Tan sugerente, tan hermosa, tan sensual ¡Tan Katara! Se contuvo lo mejor que pudo, apretando ambos puños.

—Te amo—le volvió a susurrar.

Pero la desesperación se coló en la última sílaba. Katara sentía que ya no iba a poder resistir más. La mirada de Aang estaba llena de lujuria lo cual le causaba una sensación de absoluto placer, pero si no sentía las manos de su marido encima de ella no iba a sentirse ni feliz, ni plena ni nada bueno en meses. O al menos eso sentía.

Aang no estaba mucho mejor. Su cuerpo le pedía más y más Katara pero olímpicamente se lo estaba negando. No quería perder ésta apuesta pero demonios… era tanta la tentación.

—¿Me quieres?—le dijo Aang, sonando seductor.

Katara lo abrazó.

—Sí.—fue su respuesta, algo áspera.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Sí!—Katara sentía sus pechos frotándose contra el pecho de su esposo, y la fricción le causo deleite. Si él no la tocaba…

—¿En serio? Porque…

No pudo terminar la frase.

Katara lo estaba besando.

El beso era arrebatador y sencillamente no pudo contenerse. Sus dos manos volaron envolviendo hacia la cintura de su esposa y la abrazaron con demasiada fuerza. Katara gimió bajo el abrazo protector y siguió besándolo apasionadamente. El orgullo, los juegos y las apuestas de su jueguito se esfumaron tan pronto la piel rozó con la otra piel en una sensación tan deliciosa que le hizo perder el juicio. El fuego cubriéndolos a ambos dispuesto a convertirlos en cenizas.

Uno gemía en brazos del otro y viceversa. Aang sintió que su espalda golpeó la pared de la recámara y escuchó que algo cayó al suelo. No le importó. Se perdía en la piel morena de Katara y en el delicioso sabor de sus labios, en la fragancia de sus cabellos y en las curvas formas de su cuerpo. Era irresistible. Katara no estaba nada mejor. Ella no sabía ni siquiera su nombre. Ambas manos buscaban frenéticamente la marca de los tatuajes celestes y seguían el contorno llena de entusiasmo, con la lujuria de su cuerpo siendo lentamente saciada.

No supieron cómo demonios cayeron a la cama. El colchón los hizo girar y rebotar varias veces alterado sus posiciones. La ropa iba desapareciendo de forma casi salvaje mientras gemían y gritaban aprovechando la ausencia de sus hijos.

Sencillamente el mundo alrededor desapareció.

**-o-**

Katara sentía los rayos del sol sobre su rostro.

Tenía una enorme sonrisa que nada la hacía disminuir. Se sentía plena, bella, hermosa y adorada ¿Qué podía faltarle a su vida? Se removió en la suave cama, descubriendo que las sábanas estaban enredadas en su cuerpo. El rubor subió a sus mejillas cuando recordó la noche anterior y la forma loca, desesperada en que ella y Aang se habían entregado.

Miró hacia la habitación y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. El buró al lado de la cama estaba tumbado, la botella de vino rota con todos los cristales esparciéndose sobre el suelo, armonizando con la enorme mancha roja fácilmente confundida con sangre. Había ropas y pedazos de prendas al pie de la cama; sus cabellos despeinados cubrieron la vergüenza de su rostro cuando descubrió que el tocador no estaba del todo diferente.

Elevó una mano hacia la frente, dándose cuenta que Aang a su lado ya estaba despierto, y viendo hacia el techo con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Buenos días—saludó el Avatar—¿Dormiste bien?

Iba a responderle que "demasiado" pero se contuvo. Como pudo agarró una parte de la sábana y la jaló cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo, cosa inútil porque al final de cuentas Aang conocía perfectamente cada parte de su fisonomía. Más recuerdos de la noche volvieron a su mente y el rubor irremediablemente cubrió sus mejillas.

—Tú… yo… ¡Maldición!

¿Cómo demonios pudo caer tan bajo? Se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo como si no hubiera sido tocada en años. La vergüenza solamente podía crecer al descubrir que la había vencido en su propio juego. Jamás pensó que Aang podría tener esa mente fría a la hora del sexo si era necesario. Siempre era tan apasionado… como un maestro fuego.

_Si juegas con fuego, te quemas._

—Míralo de ésta forma—le dijo Aang, sentándose en la cama y sonriéndole lleno de amor. Sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposa, así que le consoló diciendo—Yo también cedí. Apenas me tocaste cuando te devolví el beso con ansiedad.

¿Y?

Katara lo miró inquisitiva.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—se removió, para verlo mejor.

Cuando Katara ganaba, Aang se la pasaba besándola de forma apasionada y ella apenas le respondía a las caricias, diciéndole que no accedería hasta que se rindiera. Y él se rendía incapaz de contenerse.

—Que, al menos para mí, anoche fue un empate.—después de todo, en ésta ocasión nadie se rindió formalmente. Ambos cayeron víctimas de sus propias pasiones.

¿Un empate? ¿En serio? Katara inmediatamente tomó asiento de forma rápida y lo miró con sus ojos azules llenos de curiosidad, intentando adivinar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Para ella un empate era algo deshonroso, algo digno de la más vil lástima ¡Y ella no aceptaba la lástima de nadie! Menos aún de su esposo.

Antes de que la escuchara replicar, Aang agregó.

—Yo cedí igual que tu cediste. Estamos a mano. En todo.

Katara debió contenerse.

Él tenia razón. La fuerza de voluntad flaqueo en los dos. Sencillamente pudieron más sus necesidades corporales. La maestra agua se desplomó sobre la cama, sintiéndose vencida y humillada.

—No es justo…

Al menos no para ella ¡Era tan hermosa la sensación de la victoria!

Aang se echó a reír.

—La vida está llena de injusticas.—le dijo, acariciando una de sus mejillas—Pero ¡Hey! Debemos estar felices de que nuestros únicos problemas, ahora, sean celibatos.

Katara le dedicó una sonrisa dulce. Él tenía razón. Había sido divertido mientras duró. Y, esperaba en los espíritus, que esta vez no hubiera consecuencias nueve meses más tarde… como en sus competencias anteriores. Aang le sacó la lengua de forma juguetona.

—¡Empatamos!—le dijo, con burla fingida.

—Te odio.—le dijo entre risas, acercándose a él para acurrucarse en su pecho—¡Adiós a la maestra de la seducción!

—¿En serio?—Aang la abrazó—¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces estuve a punto de ceder? Creo que invoqué a muchísimos espíritus en vano por contenerme.

Esa confesión lisonjeó la vanidad femenina de Katara, que se sintió gratamente halagada.

—Tu tampoco eres precisamente un santo ¿Sabías?

¡Porque qué cuerpo tenía su esposo!

Si iba a decir un comentario, lo olvidó al momento en que Aang encontró sus labios y la besó apasionadamente, como si la noche anterior no hubiera sido la más intensa que experimentaron en años. Y ella sonrió entre besos llena de amor, pasión y ¿Para qué negarlo? Lujuria. Amaba locamente a su esposo. Y lo necesitaba tanto sentimental como físicamente hablando. Además, los niños estaban con Sokka.

Hizo nota mental de recogerlos… en un par de horas.

* * *

¡Final!

Em... ¿Me matarán? Desde un principio pensé hacer que Aang fuera el ganador, porque él ya perdió tres veces éste juego. Pero no sabía de qué forma ponerlo. En teoría, y si revisan bien el escrito, fue Katara la primera que cedió. Pero nuestro Avatar es todo un caballero y decidió declarar el "empate" para que ella no se viera tan afectada ¿Les gustó?

**NOTA.-**Recuerden que este fic_ iba_ a ser una sola colección de drabbles _independientes_. Ahora que terminé ésto, tengo POCAS ideas de qué escribirles a ésta pareja y a sus hijos. Si tienen alguna, por favor, díganme. Haré de prácticamente todo lo que me manden porque mi mente no tiene ninguna historia por desarrollar ¡Así que manden, manden, manden y se les dará! xD (Ok, eso sonó a comercial)

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

chao!


	11. Compras

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? Ya sé que no había tenido muchas ideas para este fic pero se me ocurrió éste. Es cómo me imagino la relación de Kya, Bumi y Tenzin cuando son adolescentes ¡Qué diversión! ¿No creen? xD

Comentarios:

Guest: ¡Hola! me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado tanto mis pequeñas viñetas. Tus comentarios fueron refrescantes para mí =)

Klan: No pasa nada, yo también tengo problemas de inspiración y pues casi nunca me dicen nada xD Lo importante es que te haya gustado el desenlace de la guerra y te hayas divertido leyendo ¡Muchas gracias! =)

Princesa Aldana: ¡Gracias!

flor: desde un principio quise que Aang ganara, pero como sabemos lo orgullosa que es Katara me lo debatí un montón xD

estrella: ¡Hola! de hecho tomé tu idea ¡La familia Avatar está haciendo un viaje! creo que serán éste y otros dos capítulos más para esa idea. Y espero que te guste :)

pxndxlu: ¡no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te haya gustado!para mí es todo un logro.

Regina: TODAS tus ideas me gustaron y las iré desarrollando de a poco, y sobre la inspiración yo también rezo que no se me vaya tan seguido.

ileli Nie: me alegra que te guste la historia pero me halaga demasiado que me consideres buena escritora, eso para mí es excepcional de escuchar/leer =D

Nieve Taisho: Gracioso con todo el equipo Avatar... creo que se me esta ocurriendo una idea pequeña pero buena xD Quién sabe, a lo mejor este fic se alargue más de lo que debería.

ashleee bravo199981: ¡Yeah!

LaMaestraDeLosElementos: Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado. Y opino lo mismo, Aang ya se merecía ganar.

Maryel Tonks: las escenas pasionales siempre me atoro, me han pedido que escriba un lemmon explícito pero la verdad no se me da. Y no me termina de gustar porque para mí la relación de Aang y Katara sería hacer el amor, en toda la extensión de la palabra ¡Nuestro Avatar es todo un caballero!

Ddcake: Tomé tu consejo y de verdad que sirve, ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero poder escribir tanto como antes. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y tu paciencia =)

Emilia-Romagna: Un Aang muy sobreprotector... eso sería tan sensacional. Yo creo que Kya no se torturaría precisamente porque Aang es su padre, pero sí ha de ser bastante exigente con sus pretendientes ya que después de tener semejantes especímenes masculinos (le agregamos que Sokka y Zuko no son nada despreciables) creo que los estándares de la chiquilla crecerían al máximo.

Fanatica1Asoaso: ¡Que bueno que hayas ganado la apuesta! En realidad fue Aang quien ganó pero es demasiado caballeroso (¡Mugre Katara suertuda!) en fin, no es el final, y parece que faltará mucho para eso.

JR1111: jajaj, bueno, después de la nota mental de Katara los dos disfrutaron mucho de ellos mismos otro rato más. No tienes idea de lo halagada que me tienes por haberte inspirado un capítulo más, al menos a mí me parece de lo más sensacional que se puede hacer al escribir ¡inspirar a las demás personas! Muchísimas gracias por leer, ojalá estos nuevos capítulos también te gusten =)

Guest1: Con tus comentarios me bastan, querida invitada ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Compras**

**.**

**.**

Kya bufó, con las manos sobre las caderas.

En el Polo Sur si bien había enormes departamentos comerciales, el mercado seguía siendo el favorito de todo el mundo para abastecerse. Una larguísima avenida atestada de puestos atendidos por comerciantes viajeros que lo mismo podían vender comida, hasta telas y especias. Era donde los mercaderes de las demás Naciones podían vender de forma algo informal sus mercancías, pagando solamente un pequeño impuesto al gobierno y sin la necesidad de comprar un establecimiento. Eso les daba la oportunidad de seguir viajando y volver.

La variedad del mercado podía cambiar de un día al otro y eso lo volvía atractivo a todas las personas que buscaban diversidad. En el caso de su madre, Katara había crecido comprando en mercados de cierta forma informales cualquier abastecimiento con el dinero que se ingeniaban en conseguir en tiempos de guerra. Y para su padre ¡Aang creció en bazares! El antecedente del mercado moderno.

Realmente a Kya no me molestaba en absoluto salir y ver mercancías que después podía comprar. Pero siempre y cuando saliera sola. Con sus hermanos… esa no era una buena idea.

Usualmente sería su madre la que saldría a comprarlo todo. Pero ella estaba muy ocupada con su padre, su abuelo y varios de sus tíos preparando el festival del Polo Sur. Se realizaba todos los equinoccios invernales celebrando las cosechas recibidas durante el año y eran fiestas hermosas llenas de luces multicolores, juegos, comida, música y bailes. Sabían que era una tradición moderna; Katara amaba esos festivales porque eran lo que ella siempre deseó tener con su madre y jamás pudo. Crecer en tiempos de guerra, con escasez y hambruna te hacen apreciar cualquier detalle al máximo.

Así que Kya debía ser la responsable ahora y llevar a sus hermanos para comprar los ingredientes de la cena que su madre haría esa tarde. Después de llevarle la comida podrían salir, pasear y arreglarse para el festival en la noche. Toda la Tribu estaba en el mercado, preparándose para el evento. Eso se traducía en muchísima gente.

Kya sabía que esta era una prueba para que demostrara su autoridad sobre sus hermanos y además, su eficacia. Así que decidió hacerlo lo mejor posible. Y lo más rápido cabe destacar. Ella tendría a las seis una reunión con un amigo muy especial y no quería llegar tarde por nada del mundo.

—Muy bien—dijo en tono fuerte, llamando la atención de sus hermanos menores—Mamá me dio una lista de cosas que debemos comprar—sacó el papel de la bolsa.

—¡Y papá nos dio dinero para comprarnos lo que quisiéramos!—agregó Bumi emocionado.

Debo agregar, por si no lo he dicho, que Kya en este momento tiene diecisiete años. Bumi quince y Tenzin doce.

—Pero debemos gastarlo en cosas útiles—dijo Tenzin, sosteniendo las monedas de plata en sus manos—¡Vamos a una librería!

Bumi frunció el ceño.

—No, mejor vamos a comprar accesorios o…

—¡Primero la lista de mamá!—Kya miró seriamente a sus hermanos—Pidió ciruelas de mar, carne de foca…

—¡Yo no pienso llevarle ciruelas de mar!—gritó Tenzin, que odiaba esa comida—Y ¿Carne de foca? ¿En serio? ¡Yo no como carne! ¿Qué no hay fruta por aquí?

—Por si no lo has notado—el recriminó Bumi—Estamos en una ciudad de hielo en medio de la tundra ¿Cómo quieres que crezcan aquí verduras?

—Mamá también me pidió frutas—Kya revisó la lista—¿Habrá algo así en este inmenso mercado?

Volvió a mirar la avenida. Había tantas personas…

—Bueno, buscaremos esta comida—señaló la lista—Síganme y no se separen.

Bumi miró a Tenzin de forma maliciosa.

—No a lo que sea que estés pensando—declaró Tenzin apenas vio a su hermano—No, no, no ¡Y no!

Bumi bufó.

—Eres un aburrido.

—Acaban de levantarnos el castigo por esa comadreja que trajiste del Templo y que rompió casi todos los jarrones del abuelo—Tenzin recordaba eso con mucho pesar. Bumi le había echado la culpa y su madre se enojó tanto que los castigó a los dos—No pienso pasarme el festival castigado, Bumi.

—¡Aguafiestas!—Bumi muchas veces se frustraba de que su hermano no tuviera desarrollado el sentido de la aventura. Al menos no como él.

—¡Niños!—gritó Kya—¡Por acá!

Tenzin obedientemente caminó hacia su hermana. Kya había encontrado las ciruelas, la carne de foca y quién sabe qué más hierbas extrañas para los brebajes de su madre. Katara cocinaba bien. Pero a los quince Bumi deseaba tantas aventuras como las que sus padres tuvieron alrededor del mundo en la juventud de ambos. Después de todo, crecer escuchando sobre las peleas, acuerdos y batallas de guerra tienen sus consecuencias. Tanto así, que Bumi desde los catorce había deseado entrar en la milicia. Pero eso era cosa y aparte.

Miró alrededor. Kya y Tenzin seguían en el mismo puesto y él estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que su hermana sintiera su presencia. Entonces la vio. A lo lejos, cruzando la avenida del mercado, estaba una hermosísima mujer caminando a paso lento. Ella era a simple visa nativa de la Tribu, con piel morena y ojos celestes, de cabellos castaños trenzados y un enorme abrigo de color azul marino.

La sonrisa coqueta apareció en su cara mientras caminó hacia ella, dejando atrás a sus dos hermanos. Después los buscaría, y si no los encontraba, conocía perfectamente el camino a casa. La chica se detuvo viendo un cofre de madera en un puesto del mercado. Estaba decorado con motivos florales. A simple vista esa artesanía permanecía al Reino Tierra en las ciudades del sur.

—¿Cuánto cuesta?—escuchó la suave voz de la chica preguntar al vendedor.

—Una pieza de cobre.

Ella sonrió sacando la moneda de su bolso y dándoselo. El vendedor le deseó un buen día y la chica contempló más el cofre.

—Es hermoso—le dijo Bumi, para llamar su atención.

Ella volteó, sus ojos claros viéndolo sorprendida.

—Gracias—prestó su atención a las flores amarillas, rojas y azules del decorado—Nunca he visto este tipo de flores.

Bumi frunció el ceño.

—¿Ah no?

Ella negó.

—No crecen flores así en el Polo Sur—le miró como si dijera lo más obvio. Bumi podía perfectamente pasar por un nativo de la Tribu, era moreno como su madre, de cabello castaño y además llevaba puesto un enorme abrigo azul típico del país. Lo único que no correspondía eran sus ojos grises.

—Es cierto—A Bumi se le había olvidado ese minúsculo detalle—Pero ¿No les importan flores?

—A veces, pero en muy pocas ocasiones. Ya sabes, puede morir fácilmente por el frío.

—Tienes toda la razón…

—Tú no eres de por aquí ¿Cierto?—le miró curiosa y con una sonrisa.

—No—respondió—Yo vengo de Ciudad República.

—Dicen que es muy bonita.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Has visto flores como éstas?—preguntó, señalando el cofre de su mano.

Bumi inclinó la mirada hacia los dibujos.

—Sólo conozco esta blanca con bordes rojos—señaló el dibujo—Se llama Azucena-Panda.

—¿Azucena-Panda?—de alguna forma sonó como pegunta. Y al mismo tiempo, como si tratara de memorizarlo.

—Son flores muy hermosas—le explicó—Crecen cerca de los volcanes, en el sur del Reino Tierra. Dicen que si le regalas una a tu amor, éste te corresponderá toda la vida.

—¿En serio?—la carita de la chica se volvió emocionada.—¿Y es solo un cuento o me dices la verdad?

—Una leyenda real—Bumi sonrió recordando la forma en que hablaban él y su tío Sokka—Mis papás son un ejemplo.

Bumi recordó la historia de cuando su padre le regaló una Azucena-Panda a su mamá. Eso fue cuando ellos eran niños, viajando al Polo Norte antes de que la guerra terminara. Katara le dijo que le regaló esa flor después de detener una erupción volcánica que pudo haber destruido un pueblo entero. Para ese momento, ella se percató de que realmente se estaba enamorando del Avatar. Y la flor, ese maravilloso detallé, avivó más sus sentimientos.

Para ese momento Kya había comprado las verduras.

—¿Y Bumi?—preguntó preocupada, volteando por ambos lados para buscar a su hermano—Tenzin ¿Dónde está Bumi?

—No tengo idea—e l niño se encogió de hombros.

—¡Ese chico me va a…!

—¡Mira!

Kya miró hacia donde Tenzin señalaba, que era al otro lado de la calle. Bumi tenía una sonrisa coqueta haciéndose el interesante frente a una muchachita realmente bella. Kya, con expresión enfadada, caminó hacia donde estaba su hermano y no escatimó en vergüenzas.

—¡Bumi!—gritó enfadada—¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡Apúrate! ¡Tengo una cita a las seis!

Cogió la manga del abrigo de su hermano y lo jaló con fuerza.

—¿Adiós?—la chica no estaba segura si despedirse, su expresión de completo asombro mientras Bumi era jalado por su hermana.

—¡Nos veremos después, preciosa!—gritó el chico con una deslumbrante sonrisa, viendo a Tenzin de reojo—¿Y tú que ves?

—Nada—el menor simplemente se encogió de hombros, disimulando una sonrisa.

—¡Kya! ¿Por qué no respetas mis conversaciones privadas?—Kya lo seguía agarrando con firmeza.

—Porque tenemos cosas que hacer—lo soltó con brusquedad—Coquetea lo que quieras cuando quieras mientras no estemos haciendo mandados ¿Entendido?

Bumi le sacó la lengua y ella también. Tenzin rodó los ojos. A veces se preguntaba quién era el mayor.

—Por favor, carga estas bolsas—Kya le dio unas llenas de verduras—Mientras coqueteabas Tinny y yo compramos casi todo. Solo debemos encontrar la carne y serás libre.

Bumi asintió, pero trazando otro plan en la mente.

Tenzin miró a su hermano mayor. Bumi siempre fue un coqueto. No le sorprendería que en el festival de esa noche desapareciera en búsqueda de damiselas.

Los festivales eran tan hermosos que a Tenzin siempre le causaban bienestar emocional. Parte de sus entrenamientos como Maestro Aire le habían desarrollado una sensibilidad que crecía día con día.

—Tenzin, ten—Kya le dio dos monedas de plata—Ve a ese puesto y trae dos kilos de carne de foca—señaló el lugar.—En lo que yo hablo con éste hombre sobre el precio de la lechuga.

El comerciante miró a Kya de forma desafiante. Pero el pobre hombre no conocía a la primogénita del Avatar,

—¿Yo? ¿Comprar la carne?—Tenzin estaba horrorizado.—¡Pídeselo a Bumi!

Kya señaló a su hermano coqueteando con otra chica.

—¡No seas llorón! Ve y no te tardes—Kya le prestó atención al comerciante—Entonces ¿Tres piezas de cobre? ¿Por una lechuga?

—¡Es de la mejor calidad!—replicó el comerciante—Importada de…

—No me interesa de dónde está importada ¡Ni siquiera está fresca!

Tenzin se alejó de la discusión con expresión de disgusto cuando se acercó al puesto de carne. Los enormes trozos mutilados de foco colgaban goteando sangre y causándole náuseas. El carnicero lo miró atento.

—¿Si?—preguntó.

—Dos kilos de carne de foca—pidió rápidamente, apretando las dos monedas de plata en un puño de su mano.

—¿Alta calidad o…?

—¡La que sea!

El carnicero se encogió de hombros y comenzó a cortar más carne, cayendo más sangre. Tenzin sintió que iba a vomitar, así que cerró los ojos.

—Hey, tu. Mira.

El carnicero, ante la mirada aterrorizada de Tenzin, colocó la carne sobre una báscula que señaló los dos kilos. Tenzin pagó y se fue sin prestar atención a la ferie que le dieron y llevando la bolsa lo más lejos posible de su cuerpo.

Kya tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción cuando Tenzin le dio las monedas de sobre.

—Mira, te la dieron a buen precio—Kya contó las monedas—¡Conseguí que rebajaran la lechuga!—sonrió orgullosa de su logro—Pero… ¿Por qué estás verde?

Tocó con preocupación la frente de su hermano, pero no tenía fiebre.

—Qué asco.

De verdad, había hombres que no aguantaban nada.

—¡Bumi!—gritó Kya, para ganarse la atención de su hermano.

—¿Qué?

—Nos vamos a casa.

—¿Ahorita mismo?

Bumi miró a la chica con la que estaba flirteando. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta y éste una mirada de enamorado. Kya se enfadó más. Bumi no les había ayudado nada, se había dedicado a perder el tiempo y hablando con cualquier chica que estuviera enfrente y ya se estaba hartando.

—Bumi, ya tenemos que irnos—le tendió unas bolsas con verduras.

—No soy tu cargadero oficial—replicó el otro, molesto de que su hermana arruinara sus conquistas—Y yo sabré cuándo irme a casa y cuando quedarme aquí.

Kya le lanzó más bolsas llena de rabia y Bumi las atrapó en el aire, molesto también. Tenzin solamente intentaba ignorarlos.

—¡No me ayudas en anda y todavía te pones a insultarme!

—¡Yo no soy el que…!

Tenzin realmente dejó de prestarles atención cuando caminaron hacia casa de su abuelo.

El Jefe Hakoda había construido una enorme y bella casa para sus hijos cuando lo visitaran y cabían todos ellos con sus primos. La gente se les quedaba viendo mientras los dos adolescentes se gritaban uno al otro, sosteniendo bolsas de mandado, y yendo hacia la parte más elegante de la Tribu.

Katara había estado atareada y preocupada preguntándose dónde estaban sus hijos cuando escuchó unos gritos a la distancia. Con una mano sobre la cien, preparándose ya para la que le esperaba, se puso de pie. Aang estaba en la cocina leyendo y dijo:

—Te lo dije.

Katara frunció el ceño cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto?—les preguntó a sus hijos, con ambas manos sobre las caderas y expresión de angustia.

—Pregúntale a tu hijo coqueto—Kya miró a Bumi de forma amenazadora—¡No tengo idea de cuántas conquistas consiguió en una sola tarde!

—¿Yo? ¡La estela de admiradores que iba atrás de ti!

—¡No me digas que yo…!

Katara se metía en la discusión como mediadora, pero sabiendo que sus dos hijos adolescentes apenas iban a encontrar espacio entre sus discusiones para argumentos decentes. Al final de cuentas, eran las hormonas hablando, no ellos.

Mientras, Tenzin entró a la cocina dejando las bolsas del mandado y encontrando a su padre, inmutado y leyendo el periódico.

—¿Papá?—se le acercó—¿Por qué no interfieres en el escándalo de afuera?

Los gritos de Kya y Bumi eran realmente ensordecedores.

Aang se encogió de hombros.

—No me han llamado—fue su sencilla respuesta.

Tenzin escuchaba los argumentos.

_¡No me das mi espacio!_

_¡Eres una hermana acosadora!_

_¡Me avergüenza frente a mis amigos!_

_¡Es demasiado celoso con mis pretendientes!_

—Prometo nunca ponerme así—Tenzin agarró una manzana.

El Avatar se carcajeo limpiamente.

—Hijo, te lo recordaré en un par de años.

Katara entraba a la cocina rendida con la discusión sin fin de sus dos hijos mayores y dispuesta a hacer la cena. Se encontró con su hijo pequeño, el que estaba a punto de dejar la infancia para pasar a la adolescencia, y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Mi bebé…

—Mamá, no soy tan pequeño—Tenzin aceptaba el abrazo de su madre, pero no esos motes.

—¡Para mí siempre lo serás!

Escuchando los gritos de sus hermanos, Tenzin pensó que ser el bebé de la familia no podría ser tan malo. ¿Verdad?

* * *

eso es todo por ahora.

1-La idea del festival en la Tribu Agua nació de unas imágenes que sacaron en promoción el Libro 2: Espíritus de La Leyenda de Korra. Se muestran puestos muy bonitos y coloridos con estilos japoneses. Y bueno, trasladé a la familia a esa fiesta =D

2.-La idea de los tres hermanos de compras en el mercado la saqué de un cómic que vi en Tumblr ya hace muchos meses, donde Kya está revisando la lista de compras y Bumi se les pierde para coquetear. Sencillamente lo amé y debí escribir algo de eso xD

3.-Sencillamente tenía que poner una discusión entre hermanos. Creo que se llevan bien entre ellos, por que Katara y Aang son muy conciliadores, pero en la adolescencia nos desconocemos hasta a nosotros mismos y debieron haber discusiones así. O eso creo yo.

4.-Este capítulo tendrá una continuación donde se mostrará al festival. Pero apenas lo voy a empezar así que les pediré que sean un poco pacientes.

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	12. Clase de Historia

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! Bueno, sé que no he subido nada nuevo a esta colección familiar... pero hasta hace poco supe que nominaron ésta historia como mejor colección de One-Shot ¡Y créanme que me sorprendieron demasiado! Y me hicieron sentir TAN halagada que dije "¿cómo se los recompenso?" y después pensé "¡subiendo algo nuevo!" esto ya llevaba más de la mitad escrito, pero no sé porqué no había encontrado el tiempo para terminarlo. Finalmente aquí lo tienen y muy probablemente tenga continuación xD

Comentarios:

Valeria Grayson: ¡hola! me halaga que éste sea el primer comentario que dejas ¡y me alegra demasiado que te guste tanto la historia! =D

Klan: ¡Graciaaas! ^^

SammyKataangTwilight: ¡Tus comentarios fueron lo máximo! los extrañaba mucho, no puedo negarlo ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo que me das! aunque en ratos no podamos coincidir siempre sé que me leerás y eso me llena de gratificación ¡Gracias!

Kate-Kuran: ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia! y además darte el tiempo de dejar un comentario por cada capítulo, en serio gracias por todo el apoyo ¡y qué bueno que te guste! xD

jazmin bennedeti: No sé porqué pero siempre que pienso en Aang como un padre pienso en el papá cool que no se preocupa mucho. Y en Katara como la que pone el orden xD

claumosquedamosqueda: jajaja, ahora que lo mencionas, un hijo por guerra suena muy bélico.

Annimo: No puedo describir lo feliz que me hace saber que me consideras así de buena al escribir, en serio, muchas gracias y ojalá sigas leyendo mis fics.

BBangel: ¡Mil gracias! se me ocurren más ideas para más viñetas, que espero que funcionen.

PrettyLittleBlack: ¡Zuko! ¡Ya decía yo que algo se me olvidaba! mmm de alguna forma deberé meterlo en el fic, aún no sé cómo pero lo haré.

secretooo: uf, la verdad en ese otro fic "ciudad república" me quedé sin ideas. Creo que cuando comencé a ver Korra me di cuenta que la manera "oficial" era demasiado diferente a mi manera y no sé, como que se fue la inspiración. Haber si consigo terminarlo.

Maryel Tonks: jajaja, aún no conozco bien a Bumi pero creo que el ser coqueto es parte de su personalidad.

Nuharoo: El Festival de la Tribu Agua no fue idea mía, venía incluido en las imágenes que salieron en exclusiva anunciando la nueva temporada de Korra. ¡Tenía que desquitarla! xD

Ddcake: Tenzin siempre lo ha sido y siempre será el bebé ^^

kataang100fan: ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡espero poder subir pronto a partir de aquí! =D

Nieve Taisho: jajaja, es bueno saber que mejoro en la comedia... aunque he perdido la práctica xD Éste capítulo no lo hice muy cómico aunque creo que el próximo sí lo será ¡Gracias por leerme siempre!

ashlee bravo 199981: Jajaja, bueno, de hecho parte de la historia se basó en mi hermano también xD (¡Vivan los hermanos que nos fastidian!)

Fanatica1Asoaso: ¡Gracias! (desde cuando nos conocemos ¿eh?) xD

Ani Teen Lyoko: ¡Vaya! me alegra en serio que el capítulo fluyera tan natural y te transportara, como lo dices ¡yeah, de verdad me están saliendo cotidianas estas historias! =D

GirlBender: jajaja, bueno, Tenzin se parece mucho a Aang y Katara, es como una combinación entre los dos. Por lo poco que vi a Bumi me parece una combinación rara entre Aang juguetón y Sokka. Así que asumí que Kya es muy parecida a Katara xD Haber si le atiné cuando la conozcamos al fin.

JR1111: ¡Muchas gracias! el cómic verdaderamente sirvió ^^

LaMaestraDeLosEelementos: jajja, bueno Kya irá obteniendo de poco en poco su recompensa, sobre todo cuando a Bumi le entre lo responsable (que he estado pensando en eso, lo cual será un giro interesante) ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Emilia-Romagna: ¿en serio te recordó a tus hermanas? ¡qué bien, hago bien mi trabajo! ahora fue un largo tiempo de espera pero ojalá me sigas leyendo ¡saludos!

¡disfruten!

* * *

**Clase de Historia**

**.**

**.**

Murmullos cubrían la universidad.

La Universidad de Ciudad República era una institución nueva, tan reciente como la misma ciudad. Pero no por eso le faltaba calidad. Un grupo de maestros reconocidos provenientes de las Universidades de Ba Sing Se, Polo Norte y Ciudad Imperial habían creado un grupo de profesores capacitados para enseñar cualquier tipo de disciplina en una Universidad que creció demasiado rápido.

Kya estaba orgullosa de estudiar ahí. Ella pertenecía a la generación de mujeres que finalmente podían estudiar a la par que los hombres en todas las materias académicas. Con sus amigas y amigos estudiaba arduamente durante las mañanas y las tardes para sacar notas altas y poder graduarse llena de honores en Relaciones Internacionales. Pensaba ser una embajadora de primer mundo.

De la mano de las Relaciones, está la historia. Y ella estaba muy emocionada por la clase nueva. Se había anunciado que un especialista de la consumación de la guerra de cien años impartiría una clase especial esa mañana de tres horas. Y prontamente se apuntó.

—Ni siquiera sé porqué viniste—le reclamó Hanna, una de sus amigas—¡Tú te sabes cada pelea de la guerra de cien años!

—No soy absoluta—replicó Kya—Además, nunca es malo repasar lo que se sabe.

—Tu padre es el Avatar, debió haberte contado esa historia miles de veces.—le dijo Kía, su otra amiga.

—¡Cállate!—le grito y después susurró—No digas eso en voz alta.

—Pero lo sabes.

—¿Y? ¡Quiero más puntos de vista!

—Y de paso coquetear con Taisho ¿No?

Kya se sonrojó, mirando disimuladamente al atractivo compañero que estaba sentado a solo dos pupitres de distancia.

—Claro que no…

Pero sus amigas esbozaron una sonrisa que les elevó las mejillas hasta las orejas.

—¡Te pescamos!

Unas risas y pequeños golpecillos por parte de las chicas fueron el último escándalo que pudieron hacer antes de que la puerta se abriera. Era el decano de la Facultad que entró quedándose en el umbral con una sonrisa cordial, su sola presencia mandando silencio y haciendo que los jóvenes tomaran asiento.

—Buenas tardes jóvenes—les dijo, recordando que eran las doce y veinte de la tarde—Gracias por esta magnífica respuesta a la clase especial. Quiero que sean de lo más educados con el especialista que ha venido el día de hoy.

Los alumnos asentían, emocionados de saber quién daría esa clase. Kya sobre todo apretaba fuertemente sus morenas manos, mirando de vez en vez hacia Taisho y frunciéndole el ceño a sus amigas que le dirigían ojos coquetos.

Kía le pasó una bola de papel a Kya. La maestra agua desenrolló la nota encontrándose con una simple frase: "Sólo dale un beso" Enfadada, se volteó para ver a su amiga y pedirle discreción cuando el decano volvió a hablar:

—Denle una bienvenida al Avatar Aang.

Con los ojos muy abiertos y repentinamente pálida, Kya volteó solo para confirmar lo que el decano había dicho. Su padre, con su eterna túnica de maestros aire repentinamente más elegante y portando un collar sagrado, pasó saludando al decano con una sonrisa y caminó hacia el escritorio con la gracia que solo los maestros aires poseían. Murmullos de asombro, interés, gozo y entusiasmo rondaban el salón entero. Menos en Kya, que estaba un poco encogida en su asiento.

¿Qué hacía su padre ahí?

—¡Muy buenas tardes!—saludó Aang—Imagino que ya me conocen, si no, pueden llamarme simplemente Aang. Les daré una clase especializada del fin y consumación de la Guerra de los Cien años. Antes de empezar ¿Alguna pregunta?

Todas las manos se levantaron con entusiasmo y las voces atropelladas se ahogaban una con la otra.

—¿Cómo se siente ser usted?

—¿Qué fue lo más difícil de la guerra?

—¿Le dolió cuando se hizo esos tatuajes?

—¿Cómo eran los nómadas aire?

—¿Cree que dure mucho la paz?

—¿Cómo surgió la idea de fundar ciudad república?

—¿Cómo es el Señor de Fuego Zuko en persona?

—¿Se lleva bien con todos los concejales?

—¿Ha tenido problemas personales por su condición de Avatar?

—¿Qué se siente ser el Avatar?

—¿Fue difícil dominar todos los elementos en menos de un año?

—¿Puede quitarle su poder a cualquier maestro? ¿Cómo?

El decano mandó callar a todos los alumnos con un "¡Basta!". Kya se encogió más en su asiento de ser posible. Una nueva nota llegó a sus manos, la desenrolló rápidamente.

"¿Sabías que sería tu padre?" estaba escrito en esa nota. Kya miró a su amiga y pronunció un contundente "No"

—Señorita Kya—la llamó el decano, captando su absoluta atención—¿Podemos continuar?

—C-claro profesor—fue su respuesta, con un enorme sonrojo llenando sus mejillas. Su padre la miró curioso y ella volteó hacia otro lado, no queriendo verlo ni recordar que estaba ahí.

—Como decía—continuó el decano—Quiero que sean absolutamente respetuosos con el Avatar Aang. Tengo que retirarme, pero el Avatar está autorizado a aplicar _cualquier_ medido de disciplina que considere correcta. Desquiten con creces el conocimiento que él posee. Pasen buenas tardes.

Con eso el decano se despidió no sin antes dirigir una mirada de "Los estaré vigilando" y salir del salón. Aang sonrió a los alumnos.

—No creo en la violencia—dijo—Para que no se asusten.

Aang fue al escritorio donde estaban unos cuantos pergaminos. Todos los estudiantes lo miraban embobados ante cada movimiento, como si con solo respirar fuera suficiente para tenerlos emocionados. Lo cual tristemente era cierto. Kya resopló. Nadie sabía que su padre era el Avatar, nadie salvo sus dos mejores amigas Hanna y Kía ¿La razón? Muy simple. No quería llamar mucho la atención.

Cuando estuvo en la escuela pública todas las personas querían ser sus amigos porque el Avatar Aang era su padre. Kya conoció pocas personas que la apreciaran realmente por ser quién era. Después de hablar de eso con sus padres la cambiaron a una secundaria que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad y ahí pudo hacer muchos más amigos. Como era Maestra Agua, todos asumían que era recién llegada de alguna tribu y no le hacían preguntas sobre su familia. Así que fue feliz ahí.

Era algo no solo con lo que Kya vivía. Bumi y Tenzin también. Eran hijos de dos celebridades, desde su padre el Avatar hasta su madre una heroína. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, estaba su tío Sokka, la tía Toph, el tío Zuko… su familia era una celebridad andante. Pero ella quería reconocimiento por ella misma. No por los triunfos de sus padres.

Aang leía en los pergaminos los temarios que la clase debía cumplir. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que el enfoque de la clase era realzar la crueldad de la Nación de Fuego. Aang quería que las nuevas generaciones no guardaran rencor hacia la Nación por una guerra ya terminada hace años. Por eso decidió que contaría _todo._ Absolutamente todo. El fin de la Universidad debía ser formar criterios.

—Muy bien—enrolló el pergamino y agarró una tiza, dándose cuenta de que el pizarrón era del tamaño de toda la pared, algo muy conveniente—¿Qué saben ustedes de la guerra de cien años?

Varias manos se alzaron. Kya se cruzó de brazos. Difícilmente alguna cosa que dijera aquella tarde ella no la sabría. Considero sinceramente salir de la clase, pero luego desechó el pensamiento. Su padre podría sentirse por ello. Y no se lo merecía.

—Fue ocasionada por el señor de fuego Sozin con el fin de conquistar el mundo. El primer blanco fueron los Nómadas Aire para erradicarlos junto con el Avatar—dijo una de sus compañeras, cuyo nombre no se molestó en recordar.

—Fue el conflicto bélico más grande que haya ocurrido en todo el planeta desde hace milenios, ocasionado por el desequilibrio entre los elementos. El fuego intentó alzare como elemento dominante para destruir las demás naciones, obviamente, el universo lo impidió postergando la victoria durante cien años hasta la llegada del Avatar.

Kya miró a quien dio esa respuesta. Era demasiado teológica. Muchas ocasiones ella discutió con profesores de historia que no gustaban de hablar de temas espirituales que, no obstante, estaban profundamente ligados con acontecimientos del pasado (como el espíritu del océano que desterró la tropa del general Zhao en el Asedio del Polo Norte).

—Interesante respuesta.—Aang se veía muy complacido—¿Tú nombre, por favor?

—Taisho.

Kya miró al causante de sus suspiros y sonrió. Había encontrado a muy pocas personas que seguían creyendo en los espíritus con esa fuerza.

—Taisho tienes mucha razón—asintió—Veremos en ésta clase que los espíritus están más presentes en nuestras vidas de lo que creemos. Y también veremos muchas situaciones que no vendrán en sus libros de historia.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar emocionados.

—Les recomiendo que guarden todo menos dónde apuntar—en eso, Aang volteó y comenzó a dibujar con la tiza—Espero que nunca olviden esta clase.

Kya sonrió de ver cómo sus compañeros obedecían ciegamente lo que su padre acababa de decir. Se reclinó en el asiento, seguramente sería una clase muy entretenida.

Aang la miraba muy pocas veces. Sabía que su hija tenía amplios conocimientos sobre el tema y además ella estaba prestando mucha atención. Aunque sus demás compañeros no se quedaban atrás. Todos hacían preguntas curiosas, emocionados de estar escuchando la historia por boca de quien la había vivido plenamente. Aang estaba muy feliz de ver la curiosidad en los jóvenes y cómo ellos participaban activamente.

—¿Quiere decir que el Señor de fuego Zuko le traicionó en Ba Sing Se?—Hanna frunció el ceño—¡Pero pensaba que había peleado a su lado desde aquél acontecimiento!

Kya sonrió. Ese era un error demasiado común en muchos libros de historia. Su padre y su tío habían corregido a muchos historiadores, pero estaba segura de que no sería hasta que ambos publicaran sus biografías en que los historiadores cambiaran los hechos en los libros. La historia era un arma demasiado poderosa para la política.

Aang explicó entonces cómo su amigo le traicionó aquel día por las confusiones de su familia y también, cómo rectificó el camino el día del sol negro. Después de ese eclipse Zuko se volvió su maestro de fuego control. Omitió la historia de los guerreros del sol por protección. Y solamente dijo que debieron hacer un largo viaje hacia los volcanes para conectarse con su sol interno. Una lección que los maestros fuego de clase repetirían días después.

Conforme la clase avanzaba, Kya estaba más y más sorprendida por la manera en que padre contaba todo con perfecta memoria, detalle por detalle. Conocía cada nombre, cada lugar. Recordaba eventos interesantes e incluso contó una que otra anécdota divertida que hizo estallar a clase en risas. Y ella contempló todo, de brazos cruzados, pasando un verdadero rato agradable mientras la historia iba acercándose hacia el día del cometa.

—No sabía que el Maestro Sokka había perdido una espada en esa contienda—dijo Kía.

—Oh sí. Creo que hasta le lloró. Le costó mucho construir esa espada—Aang sonrió recordando esos viejos tiempos—Pero se hizo otra con el material que el maestro Piandao guardó. Tristemente nunca encontramos esa dichosa espada.

—¡Es impresionante!—continuó Taisho—De no haber sido por el metal-control entonces detener esa tropa hubiera sido imposible ¿no lo cree?

—Pudiera ser—dijo Aang, encogiéndose de hombros—Aún cuando no se hubiera inventado, hubieran encontrado una manera de detenerlos. Pero eso facilitó mucho las cosas.

—Yo no entiendo entonces la importancia de la maestra Katara, sin ofender—dijo Taisho rápidamente—Ella no peleó al final.

Repentinamente, las manos de Kya se volvieron puños. Pudo ver que el rostro de su padre titubeó en amabilidad. Después de la guerra Katara fue activa y una guerrera peligrosa mucho tiempo. Eso hasta casarse. Ella entonces se consagró en el cuidado de su familia y si bien había dejado de lado muchas responsabilidades a nivel internacional, no por eso debía desprestigiarse _cuán_ importante fue en tiempos de guerra. Muchas personas consideraban a Katara débil por decidirse a una vida como ama de casa en vez de continuar peleando, como lo hicieron Toph y Suki. Kya había estudiado ávidamente la historia de su madre y ante cualquier comentario como aquél no dudaba en callarlo.

Aang no tuvo tiempo de responder por el honor de su esposa… ya que su hija, que había durado callada toda la clase, repentinamente se encendió como un fósforo.

—¡Claro que peleó!—dijo Kya, mirando hacia Taisho que estaba a dos pupitres de distancia—Ella fue con el señor de fuego Zuko a retar a la hermana de éste, la princesa Azula, antes de que ella tomara el trono. Los dos pelearon, pero Zuko resultó malherido y fue ella quien derrotó a la loca de Azula.

Taisho reconoció a Kya. Ella era una sabelotodo, de las mejores estudiantes en todas las clases y también de las chicas más lindas en toda la escuela. De hecho casi siempre la consideraba su oponente académica. La chica no obstante se había quedado callada toda la clase y apenas miraba al Avatar, como si no le importara. Esa había sido una gran falta de respeto, al menos pensaba Taisho. Y no le gustó la forma en que argumentó en su contra.

—No he leído eso en ningún libro de historia—refutó Taisho—Hasta donde sabía la maestra Katara atendió heridos en la muralla de Ba Sing Se.

—¡Eso es una vil mentira! Ella usó el agua de una alcantarilla para congelar momentáneamente a la princesa y después la encadenó.

Aang miraba a los alumnos discutiendo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, reconociendo la chispa en los ojos de los dos.

—¿Y de dónde sacaste esa información?—preguntó Taisho. Muchos alumnos asintiendo, pues tampoco sabían eso.

—Entrevistas—se sonrojó un poco ante la primera respuesta que le vino a la mente—Son más de fiar.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que la maestra Katara fue fundamentalmente sanadora durante toda la guerra—continuó Taisho—No es que sea un mal trabajo, pero considerando que los _hombres_ peleaban…

—¡Ella era una luchadora fiera!—gritó Kya de repente indignada—Peleaba incluso con la maestra Toph y quedaban siempre empatadas. Era demasiado poderosa, incluso su mentor el maestro Pakku lo reconoció. Es más, ella fue la primera mujer entrenada en el arte de la batalla de todo el Polo Norte.

—No lo creo. Esa tradición estaba muy arraigada en aquellos tiempos del Polo Norte. Y no creo que la maestra Katara fuera lo suficientemente poderosa… o necia para que rompiera las reglas.

—¡Obviamente no conoces a mi madre!

Kya inmediatamente se calló, llevando una mano hacia la boca y maldiciendo por lo que acababa de decir ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Había mantenido tanto tiempo ese secreto! ¡Maldita sea, y ella misma lo había arruinado!

Miró furtivamente hacia Taisho. Tanto él como sus compañeros la miraban sorprendidos. Sin saber qué decir.

—¿Su… hija?—Taisho frunció el ceño, viendo también hacia el Avatar.

Aang llamó la atención de todos los presentes con un viento que recorrió la habitación entera. Todos voltearon hacia el Avatar aún con rostros sorprendidos.

—Muy bien, ya que terminaron de discutir—Aang miró fijamente a los dos adolescentes—Debo decir que es cierto el que la maestra Katara derrotara a la princesa Azula. Y después de eso curó a Zuko. Supongo que de ahí viene el rumor de que ella cuidó de los heridos el día del cometa.

—¡Esto es inaudito!—gritó repentinamente Taisho, mirando otra vez hacia Kya—¡Ella… ella no!... ¿Ella es _su_ hija?

Kya verdaderamente quería morir. Miró hacia su padre. Estuvo tentada a que él dijera "no" pero aquello sería una vil mentira. Y ella no quería negar en absoluto que era la primogénita del Avatar Aang y la Maestra Katara. Además, ésta vez la que lo había arruinado todo fue ella y su tremenda bocota.

—No seas grosero con ella, Taisho—le reprendió Aang—Y sí, Kya es mi hija primogénita. Aunque no considero eso relevante para la clase.

Por un lado Kya se sintió feliz de que su padre la negara por una tontería. Aunque por el otro supo que su vida dentro de la Facultad ya nunca más seria la misma. Aang recuperó la atención de la clase por la media hora restante y siguió respondiendo preguntas, dando detalles y muchas más cosas.

Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el final de la clase, todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie. Kya se quedó sentada, sabía que la abordarían afuera del salón y verdaderamente quería postergar aquello, Irse con su padre aunque sea ese día la salvaría por ahora.

Miró a Taisho salir, no sin antes dirigirle una larga mirada analizadora. Frunció el ceño, de no ser por la forma tan airada con la que pretendía desprestigiar a su madre nada de eso estaría pasando. Repentinamente cualquier atracción que sintió hacia él se desvaneció, suplantado por un coraje.

Aang vio que todos salieron excepto su hija. Kya lo miraba entristecida.

—¿Podemos ir a casa, papá?—preguntó, caminando hacia él.

—Claro hija.

Aang le besó al frente con cariño. Por ahora era lo único que podía hacer.

Esa clase de historia había sido demasiado educativa. En todos los aspectos.

* * *

Me he quedado sin comentarios... no tengo nada que decir ¿Y ustedes?

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho.

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


End file.
